Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence
by Mionefan
Summary: An AU look at what might have happened starting from the DOM battle. Harry/Luna/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna/Hermione, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

**Chapter one: The Battle**

"Oh!" Hermione gasped in surprise and crumpled to to the floor as a purple flame spell cast by a silenced Dolohov hit her in the chest.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed. "No!" He ran to her side as spell fire continued to surround them. A green light passed over him, blasting a chunk of wall where he'd been a second ago. Harry turned and shouted "Reducto" at Dolohov, severing the man's arm and destroying his wand.

Dolohov screamed and disapparated, leaving four Death Eaters still in the room with him. Neville and Luna made their way to Harry, firing stunners for cover.

"Where's Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Ron ran through that door over there," Neville answered, pointing to the room that contained the weird brain tanks.

Luna told him that Ginny had not come through the door with them and was trapped on the other side of the door that they'd just locked.

Harry froze. "Ginny! She's in there with Malfoy!"

A shrill scream was heard from the other side of the door and was cut off abruptly.

"Give it up Potter! You can't win and you can't escape. We've killed the little Blood Traitor and the rest your little friends don't stand a chance. Just give us the Prophesy!" Lucius yelled.

A cold feeling swept over Harry when he heard this. Neville and Harry were franticly bending over Hermione, trying to see if she was alive. "I can't hear her breathing, Neville!" Harry sobbed. "Please don't die Hermione!"

"I think I feel a pulse, Harry." Neville reassured him. "It's weak and we'll have to get her out of here fast."

Between the three of them, they managed to get Hermione through the door that Ron had escaped a few minutes ago. Minutes that now seemed like hours to Harry. When they reached the room with Ron, they saw an unbelievable sight. Ron had been grabbed by a pair of brains from one of the tanks that had broken during the fight. Tentacles had wrapped around his head and were forcefully working their way into his mouth, ears and eyes. Ron was convulsing as Luna fired a Reducto at the brain entities. Two more brains took their place as the first two withered and died, but the damage was done. Ron collapsed on the floor, blank eye sockets staring at nothing and a clammy whiteness to his skin told the trio that Ron was dead. Neville checked and could not find a pulse.

Harry retched at that and Luna had to support him. Neville looked away and helped Luna, Harry and Hermione out one of the random doors. As it happened, they had wound up in the odd room with the curious archway, only to be confronted with a half dozen Death Eaters.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Harry," Malfoy sneered. "Just give me the Prophesy and we'll let you live."

Harry's answer was to fire a powerful series of Reducto's at the Death Eaters. Two of them apparently hit their mark as Yaxley and Rodolphus Lestrange died with gaping holes in their chests.

"Enough of this!" Lucius roared. "Accio Prophesy!"

Harry felt the bottle slip from his hand and sail toward Lucius, only to have it knocked away by Neville. Luna made a grab for it, but it slipped and toppled down to the floor, shattering. A spectral disjointed voice spoke, too quiet to be heard above the din of battle, before misting away.

"NOOO!" Malfoy shouted, aiming his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted the killing curse, but Harry had dived out of the way.

Several pops could be heard and figures appeared in the room. "Harry!" It was Sirius and looking around, he noticed Tonks and several other Order members engaging the remaining Death Eaters.

"Sirius, am I glad to see you!"

As the fighting continued, Bellatrix fired a spell that narrowly missed Sirius when he stood by the archway. Luna took the opportunity to fire an odd spell at her and Bellatrix opened her mouth, but no words came out and she slowly sank to the floor, eyes wide in death. Harry noticed that Rastaban Lestrange had tripped and fallen through a veil that was suspended in the archway. He didn't appear on the other side. 'Odd,' thought Harry, but he was more concerned about Hermione. The fighting intensified and gradually the Death Eaters were stunned or killed.

"Sirius! Hermione's been hurt, we have to get her out of here!"

"I'll take her Harry, I think we've got the situation under control now. I'm taking her to St. Mungo's." And with that, he pulled Hermione into his arms and disapparated.

In the Ministry Atrium, Voldemort had appeared and was engaged with Dumbledore, each firing powerful spells at the other. Although Dumbledore was old, Voldemort had not regained his full powers after the Goblet of Fire incident in which he was reborn. Slowly, the old man had cornered Tom and despite apparating to different locations, Voldemort knew he was still too weak to win this fight. Harry, Luna and Neville had come upon them at this point, and though exhausted, lent their spells to the fight. Voldemort, trying to seize the opportunity, briefly possessed Harry, only to retreat screaming in pain. He felt Harry's rage at the loss of his best friend and the terror he felt when Harry thought of how his other best friend was injured.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and understood the deep emotional hurt emanating from the boy. Harry's aura flared and Voldemort took the opportunity to disapparate.

Harry, overwhelmed by grief, promptly vomited again and fainted.

Luna and Neville rushed to his side, absently noting that Cornelius Fudge had witnessed the fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Cradling Harry in her arms, she took her wand and cleaned up the sick around him and wiped his face with a conjured handkerchief. Waving her wand, she cast "Enervate" on Harry. Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked up to see a pair of soft silvery eyes looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"We lost Ron and Ginny, Harry," she said softly. I hope Hermione makes it." Then with determination, "I got Bellatrix, Harry and you got Dolohov, Yaxley and Rodolphus.

Realization hit him. He'd killed today! Now, as tears filled his eyes, he realized he was no longer an innocent schoolboy.

The Order had retrieved the bodies of Ginny and Ron. Ginny had been hit with a particularly nasty cutting curse and had bled out. Ron… well it was too disgusting to see what the brains had done to him. Half his face was missing and cuts and puncture marks were all over his body. His skin had collapsed as if all the fluids had been sucked out of his body. Already his remains were starting to decompose and most observers had to turn away at the horrible sight. Harry was unable to tear his eyes away from the body of his best friend until Luna forced him to look away.

"Let's go, Harry, you don't want to look at that," Luna said softly.

Harry was shaking, unable to stand, tears falling freely from his eyes.

Dumbledore walked over to the trio and told them to grab hold of the Portkey he had just made.

A moment later they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

* * *

**Chapter two: After The Battle**

The trio landed with a thump in the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore arrived minutes later. He noticed that Luna had a firm grip around Harry, who seemed to be in a state of shock. She was whispering soothing words in his ear and it seemed to help, as he slowly stopped shivering and looked around, bewildered.

"H-Headmaster? W-what… where…? Um, this looks like your office," he stammered.

"Yes Harry, I sent the three of you back here to avoid the questions that surely would have followed by Minister Fudge. He's still sorting out what happened and I fear he may insist on meeting with you. Best if the three of you check into the Hospital Wing and let Madam Pomfrey look after your injuries."

Harry, Luna and Neville had not noticed the nasty cuts and bruises each had. Luna in particular had a rather deep gash on her arm which continued to bleed and Harry had numerous bruises and small cuts on his face and arms. Neville had a black eye and broken nose. Their clothing was a mess: rips and dirt everywhere. Luna's hair hung limp and disheveled; Harry's was it's usual messy self, although it too had picked up a heavy dusting of stone particles. Neville had fared somewhat better, although his robes were badly torn. He held his wand, which apparently had broken, listlessly in his left hand.

On closer inspection, Dumbledore noticed that Neville's right arm appeared to be broken. "Off you go now," he commanded. "I'll let Poppy know you're coming."

* * *

Poppy had fussed over the trio, tsk tsking as she healed them. "You three had better stay the night. You look exhausted. I'm going to give each of you a dreamless sleep potion.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry started. "C-could y-you c-check on Hermione? She was taken to St. Mungo's."

"What happened to her, Mr. Potter?"

Luna answered. "She was hit with same kind of purple spell. It was cast silently and hit her in the chest."

Harry choked out, "We don't know if she… she's a-alive," he managed.

Poppy gasped. She knew that spell; it was a cutting spell that was almost always fatal. The fact that it was cast silently might give hope that the brilliant witch would survive. "I'll check on her right away, Mr. Potter. Were there any others hurt?"

Neville answered hesitantly, "Ron and Ginny Weasley were killed, Madame Pomfrey."

Harry let out a sob, "And it's all my fault! Voldemort lured me to the Ministry. I tried to go alone, but they refused to abandon me. We never should have gone and they would still be alive. It was horrible, Madam Pomfrey. I'll have nightmare about Ron and Ginny forever."

"Shh, Harry. It's not your fault. Voldemort is the bastard responsible," Luna reassured him.

Poppy gasped as she took this in. Molly and Arthur would be devastated. 'I'd better keep these three isolated from the rest of the Weasley's. Albus will have to deal with Molly and Arthur,' she thought.

As if on cue, Dumbledore stepped into the hospital, a grim look on his face. "Poppy, I need to talk to Mr. Potter before he sleeps."

"Albus, no! The three of them have seen things no child should see. They need to rest and recover from what most certainly was a horrific ordeal!"

"I'm sorry, Poppy, I must insist. I'll merely remove a memory strand from each of them and study them in my office."

"Be careful Albus. Harry in particular is in a very fragile state at the moment. It's against my better judgment to even allow you in here."

"I'll be quick. Poppy." Albus approached the trio and requested each of them to bring their recent memories of the evening to the forefront. He then extracted multiple silvery strands from their foreheads, depositing them in small vials he had brought along.

After that was accomplished, Poppy administered the dreamless sleep potion and calming draughts to each of them, settling them in three beds, a privacy screen between each.

As Harry calmed and sank into sleep, he wondered about Luna and how she had managed to keep him focused and sane these past hours. The image of Hermione being struck sent shudders through him and he fervently prayed that she would be all right. The last thought he had, was of Ron. What a horrible way to die. Tears fell and a sob escaped his lips as he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus was reviewing what happened in his pensieve. It was not a pretty picture and he was afraid that Harry would be in terrible danger now. He'd have to contact Arthur and Molly right away and break the sad news. He only hoped that Arthur had not already found out. _'Oh!'_ he thought. _'Molly has that enchanted clock! That won't be good. I'd better go right away.'_

* * *

At the Burrow, Molly had just stepped into the kitchen, when she noticed her clock. She screamed just as Arthur entered the door and Albus apparated in. "Ron, Ginny! Th-they're d-d-d…" she couldn't finish the sentence, crumbling to the floor in a dead faint.

Arthur noticed the two clock hands on the floor and knew the worst had happened. He had only been told that there was a fight in the Ministry and that his children and Harry Potter were involved. Now he was very afraid what would happen to his family. "Ron and Ginny." He sobbed. "NO!"

Albus quickly pulled Arthur to a chair and enervated Molly. Arthur was in shock and Molly was nearly incoherent, tears streaming down her face.

"W-who did this, Albus, how did this happen?" she cried.

"Voldemort, I'm afraid, Molly." Albus replied sadly.

"W-where were they that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would…"

Arthur replied. "Molly, they were in the Department of Mysteries with Harry and three others. Why were they there, Albus?"

I'm afraid Voldemort lured them there Arthur. Actually, Harry was lured there and the others followed him. I…"

"Harry brought them? He caused the d-death of my two children?" Molly's face was enraged.

"Now Molly, I'm sure Harry…" Arthur started, only to be interrupted by Molly.

"Don't you 'now Molly' me Arthur. That boy caused the death of our two youngest. I want him locked away, Albus. In Azkaban!"

"Surely you can't mean that Molly," Albus replied. "Hermione Granger was also seriously injured in the fight. They managed to kill three Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange and captured two more. We have Lucius Malfoy in custody due to their heroism. We also captured six others in full Death Eater garb. I, myself fought Voldemort, with Harry's help."

"Ronald and Ginny are DEAD, Albus. I don't care what you say, I hold Harry Potter responsible."

"I'll try to reason with her, Albus," Arthur spoke softly. I'm sure Harry wasn't to blame for the fight. I'd like to know what happened though."

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that, Arthur. It'll be the subject of an investigation and I don't want wild rumours spread around tainting the evidence."

"But… but… you will find out for us, won't you Albus? I'll have to tell the other boys what happened." Arthur wasn't looking forward to that task. If Molly told Charley and Bill… well he didn't want to think what might happen.

"Yes, Arthur, you'll be the first to know when all the investigation is complete."

Molly had slumped down in a chair, a defeated look on her face, unwilling to accept that her two youngest were gone.

Arthur wondered how the Grangers would react.

HPATLOI


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

**Chapter three: The Granger's Reaction**

Professor Minerva McGonagall had the unpleasant task of informing the Grangers that her favourite student had been severely injured. Albus knew she hated this part of her job, but as Deputy Headmistress, she was obliged to notify parents when their children were injured. She didn't even know how badly Hermione was injured and decided to find out right away.

Apparating to St. Mungo's, she walked quickly to the admittance desk, where a witch was dealing with a distraught man who had apparently unsuccessfully tried to cure his aching knees and managed to reverse his legs, so they pointed backwards. "Fourth floor, spell damage," she directed the man. "Next. Oh, hello Minerva, haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hello Mandy, I understand you have one of my students here: Hermione Jane Granger. She was brought in this evening."

"Oh yes, Minerva. Sad case that. We don't know if she'll live or not. Very bad. The spell that hit her did a lot of damage. The wizard that brought her in looked familiar, but he didn't leave his name and left rather abruptly when he was sure someone would take care of her immediately. We have a policy, as you know, of getting all the particulars and contact information. He left before the duty Auror showed up to interview him. Most irregular."

Minerva shuddered at the thought that Sirius Black might have been recognised. "May I see her?"

"I'm sorry Minerva, Healer MacDairmid and her team are still working with her. If she lives, I'm not sure what quality of life she can expect. She's under heavy spell sedation at the moment. The next few days will determine if she lives or dies, if she lives that long. The healers are working frantically to save her. I can let you know as soon as I know. Have her parents been notified yet? We don't have an address on her since she's a muggleborn."

"I have to notify them, Mandy. I hate this part of my job and she's my favourite student too.

"Well, you know that as muggles, they can't normally even see this place, so you'll have to guide them when they visit. Not before tomorrow at the earliest though, please. Even then, I'm not sure if the healers will let them see her."

"Thanks Mandy, I'll be back soon." And with that, she took her leave and apparated to the Grangers.

…

Sirius Black hated to have to leave Hermione so soon after dropping her off at St. Mungo's. He had spotted the Auror making his way to the admitting desk to check on the new arrival. Giving the receptionist the essential information, he had left in a hurry and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Harry would want to know about Hermione, but in truth, he didn't dare be recognised. Fudge would still be after him, even after seeing him fighting… oh right, the idiot had shown up after all the action. Damn!

Harry would be devastated if Hermione died. She looked to be barely alive when he brought her in. There was blood everywhere and it was a miracle that she survived the apparation. They were good at St. Mungo's, very good, but still, a part of him was praying for a miracle. For Harry's sake, if not for anyone else's, Hermione had to live. He could see the care he had for the girl, and in truth, Sirius owed her his life as well; she and Harry had rescued him when Snape had him locked in the castle after surviving the Dementors two years ago. Now, Harry needed him even more.

…

Minerva made her way up the walk to the Grangers. Knocking smartly on the door, she was met after a few minutes by a sleepy Mr. Granger, his wife close behind. Both had been asleep and were not expecting visitors at this late hour.

"Professor McGonagall! What brings you to our house at this hour? It's about Hermione? What's happened?" Emma Granger blurted this out very fast. She had a very bad feeling about this, intensified when she saw the grim look on the professor's face.

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, may I come in?"

"Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? Come in, have a seat."

After they had seated themselves, Minerva shifted herself uncomfortably as she launched herself into the topic she dreaded to tell any parent. "I'm afraid I have some very grave news Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione has been seriously injured this evening."

The Grangers gasped at this. "Where is she, how badly?" Mr. Granger asked, afraid of the answer.

Emma choked back a sob and asked, "How did it happen? When can we see her?"

Minerva, obviously in distress herself, gathered her courage and continued. "She's at St. Mungo's Hospital and the healers are working to save her. I'm afraid it's very bad. She was hit with a very nasty spell. I don't have all the details yet, but she had accompanied Mr. Potter and four others to the Ministry of Magic offices. Death Eaters ambushed them there. Hermione has told you about them, hasn't she?"

Dan Granger answered. "No, she's never told us about 'Death Eaters'. What are they? They sound bad. And why were they there? They're supposed to be in school."

"Difficult questions to answer, Mr. Granger. I'm not sure what Hermione has told you about our world. Let's see then, has she told you about Lord Voldemort?"

"What an odd name. Is it an anagram?" Emma replied, curious. "No she hasn't said much other than she's doing well at school and her very best friend is Harry Potter and her other friend is Ron Weasley. I think she has a crush on Harry." Then she turned somber. "She'll live, won't she? I mean… th-they c-can save her, can't they?" Tears were rapidly filling her eyes, and even Minerva's resolve to be strong was tested.

"We won't know until tomorrow at the earliest. I'll have to accompany you there. Best try to get some sleep until I hear that she can have visitors." She didn't want to tell them any more about Voldemort than she had to, it would only lead to more awkward questions.

Dan was working himself into a rage. "It sounds like it's a lot more dangerous at your school than Hermione has ever told us. We'll be rethinking her attendance there."

Minerva gasped in surprise. She had not thought that the Grangers would think of withdrawing her from school. "I'm sure Hermione wouldn't want to be withdrawn. She's the most brilliant witch we have. Her grades are the top marks in the school and she loves it there. Please consider that decision very carefully. Hogwarts is the premier magic school in Britain."

In truth, Minerva couldn't blame them if they withdrew her, but it would be very damaging to the school's reputation. That's if she managed to survive, she shuddered at the thought.

"We'll consider Hermione's concerns, of course, but if we determine that she's no longer safe, we'll withdraw her immediately," Dan answered. Emma nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'd best return to Hogwarts then. I'll let you know when you can visit as soon as I know. I'll arrange to pick you up. I'm so sorry to have to bring you this disturbing news, we'll hope for the best. The healers at St. Mungo's are really excellent people. Goodnight." She arose from her seat and left, wondering if indeed the healers could work miracles for Hermione. From what Albus told her, the spell that hit Hermione was just short of the Killing Curse. It didn't look like good odds.

After Minerva had left, Dan and Emma held each other, trying to console themselves. "She didn't sound very positive that Hermione would survive," Emma moaned.

"I know, dear. What will we do if we lose her? We haven't been able to have another child, much as we wanted a sibling for Hermione. We can only hope and pray that she lives. If it's as bad as the professor says, with Voldemort and the Death Eaters… what are they anyway?"

"Let's look in some of Hermione's books in her library. Surely there's something there," Emma suggested.

A thorough search turned up some disturbing facts. It seemed as if Voldemort and his Death Eaters were like the magical world's terrorists. "But Voldemort is supposed to be dead, isn't he?" Emma questioned.

"Apparently not; look, here in the latest notes she left in last year's journal," Dan pointed out.

Emma gasped as she read the notes of Harry's involvement in the Goblet Of Fire tournament. Voldemort had been resurrected apparently involving a ritual that had Harry unwillingly helping in. This was too much. Hermione had secrets she had never told them.

"Dan, we must read the rest of her journals. If this is what happened last year, what else has she hidden from us? I know it's wrong to read her private journals, but we must, if we are to make an informed decision. We may have to move, Dan. It might not be safe for all of us, if what we've discovered in these books is true. Oh please let Hermione live!" she wailed.

Dan had readily agreed with his wife and they spent the rest of the night reading Hermione's journals.

At the end, they fell asleep, not reaching a decision, but leaning heavily towards withdrawing Hermione if she lived, and moving somewhere far away.

HPATLOI


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter four: The Ministry's Reaction**

_Ministry of Magic_

Fudge was in a quandary. Obviously He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back! He had just seen him as he'd apparated away. This would be awkward; he couldn't pretend that Dumbledore and the Potter brat were lying anymore. "Shite!" Even Delores Umbridge was missing. _'Where is she anyway?'_ he thought. He had tried to contact her at the school, only to find she had gone… somewhere. Nobody was sure where, but rumours abounded about the forbidden forest. _'Now why would she go there?'_ he continued, thinking to himself.

"The boy! I must talk to the boy. He may hold the key… and what was he doing there anyway? And with those other students?" He remembered two children had died in the Department of Mysteries. How did they get there?"

Calling for his secretary, "Weatherby! Get in here!"

Percy Weasley stepped into the Minister of Magic's office. In truth, he was supposed to be off duty, but had worked late to clear up a mountain of paper work that had piled up since the Senior Undersecretary had been installed at Hogwarts.

"Weatherby, contact Amelia Bones in the DMLE and find out what happened in the DoM. Something about Harry Potter and some students invading and fighting Death Eaters. The Dark Lord has indeed returned. Two students were apparently killed. Get her on this immediately! I want a report ASAP. If the Potter boy had anything to do with this… wanton destruction… that I saw downstairs, I'll have him in Azkaban!"

Percy turned white, as he heard the news. Potter was known to associate with his brother and sister… If anything had happened to them, he'd make sure Potter got the kiss.

"Right away, Minister." And he rushed away to contact Minister Bones.

…..

Amelia Bones was not happy. Two Hogwarts students dead on her watch, at the ministry no less. And if rumours were true, Harry Potter was involved somehow. She ground her teeth in frustration. At least she had some Death Eaters in custody, but what were they doing in the Department of Mysteries, and how did they get in?

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she invited.

"Madam Bones, Minister Fudge wants a full investigation into this evening's incident in the DoM. Do you know who was killed?" Percy asked agitatedly.

"My aurors are still going over the scene, Mr. Weasley. I'm afraid I don't know much at this point. Tell Fudge to mind his own business and let me do my job!" she said with some annoyance. "Initial reports are two students died as well as several Death Eaters. I'll know more tomorrow. Tell Fudge he'll have his report by noon."

Percy wanted to say more, but the stern look Madam Bones gave him, persuaded Percy to beat a hasty retreat.

After the door closed, Amelia called for Kingsley Shacklebolt, her head auror to see if he had a preliminary report yet. She could feel a headache coming on. Rumours had abounded for almost a year that Voldemort was back, and now it looked like it was true. _'That idiot Fudge, he was told and did nothing to ascertain the truth. Denial has now placed the ministry in a very dangerous position' _she thought.

A light knock on the door and Kingsley stepped in. "Minister, you called?"

"Yes Kingsley, any word on just who was killed tonight? Did we get Voldemort?"

Kingsley shook his head and replied that Voldemort had escaped after fighting with Dumbledore and Potter.

"So, Potter was there!" she exploded. "What the hell was he doing there, and at this hour?"

"We don't know yet, Amelia. The two dead students are Ronald Weasley and his sister Genevra. We do have some good news, though; Belatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus as well as Yaxley and we think Anton Dolohov are all dead, although Dolohov apparated away bleeding badly I'm told. Rodolphus Lestrange fell through the veil and we have Lucius Malfoy in custody as well as two others we haven't had time to check yet. A total of eight dead, one suspected dead, four in custody and I'm told one student seriously hurt and three with less serious injuries. The three less seriously hurt students were transported to Hogwarts Hospital Wing and the one seriously hurt… lets see, Hermione Granger, was transported to St. Mungos."

"Have you talked to Dumbledore or Potter?" she asked.

"Dumbledore has provided us with the bare essentials, but refused to say why they were all there. I just had a quick look in the Prophecy Room and a whole row of prophecy containers were destroyed. It looks like the fight started there. That's where we found the Weasley girl. They must have tried to get a prophecy, so I'll have to check with Croaker to see what was on that row. I'm guessing it's a prophecy involving Potter. Voldemort was there, so it might involve him as well."

Good work, Kingsley. This will be bad, very bad! Arthur Weasley will have to be told. That'll break Molly's heart, especially over the loss of Ginevra. She'd already lost her two brothers in the last war. Fudge wants a complete report and I told young Percy that I'd have it by tomorrow noon. I'll want to talk to Harry Potter as soon as possible. You'll accompany me to Hogwarts tomorrow to sort this out."

"Certainly Minister," Kingsley replied to his boss. "Nasty business, this. Funny how Potter always winds up in the middle of things."

"Yeah, Potter has a knack for attracting trouble. Merlin, how did he survive another encounter with Voldemort, I wonder? Who else was with him?

"Well, Neville Longbottom and the Lovegood girl… Luna I think her name is, and of course the two dead Weasleys and Potter's close friend Hermione Granger."

Amelia could feel the headache getting worse. Augusta Longbottom's grandson! How much worse could it get? The Lovegood girl would bring the Quibbler into the fray and with the popular Weasleys involved, it was as bad as she feared. Now that Voldemort had been definitely sighted by several aurors and Fudge himself, the shit would really hit the fan. She didn't know how she'd deflect public opinion away from her ministry. _"Let Fudge take the blame for this,"_ she thought. _"He should have taken a Veritaserum statement from Potter last year. Even a pensieve memory would have proven Voldemort was back."_

"Shit!" she exclaimed vehemently. "Kingsley, what are our options?"

"You know it'll hit the Prophet tomorrow. There'll be no stopping that. We're short of aurors and those disappearances now make sense. When we interview Potter, I'm hoping that he can provide a few clues to what happened and how we move forward from here. That's if Fudge doesn't screw us over and try to hush things up again. Damn idiot!"

Amelia responded, "With a little luck, we'll be rid of Fudge after this. I only hope you and I don't go down as well."

A knock on the door, announced the arrival of Arthur Weasley.

"_Oh great!"_ she thought. _"Now what do I tell him?"_ as she motioned Arthur in.

A half hour later, a devastated Arthur Weasley headed for home, barely holding back the tears. He knew Molly would rant and scream at the loss of their two youngest. He felt that his life really sucked at that moment. The hint that Harry Potter was involved would drive her over the edge. She had such hopes for him, and now she would see him as a betrayal of the family. Arthur knew there was more to what Amelia told him than was said, but at the moment, he couldn't help but wonder why his children would take such a foolish risk. Arthur and Molly believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back, even if the rest of the wizarding world denied it. Amelia had let slip that Hermione Granger had been injured, but quickly shut up, not saying anything else about that. Arthur feared the worst. If Hermione died, Harry and Ron… no Harry, he reminded himself, would be inconsolable. Best prepare Molly for the worst and not mention Hermione; after all, maybe she would be okay.

…..

Algernon Croaker had finished the survey of damage in the Department of Mysteries and concluded that a Prophesy vial was missing from the shattered remains in the Prophesy room. He found it in the death chamber, shattered as well. The label still intact listed TMR and HJP as the two people mentioned. _"Well, that answers that,"_ he thought. _"Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. Well, well, well. I'll have to see if there's a copy in the secure vault."_ He had work to do and would have to contact a couple of people once he obtained the copy.

…..

Amelia returned home and groaned. Her headache had not let up, despite the potion she had taken. She was surprised to see Susan's owl waiting with a letter. She opened the letter and sighed. It was indeed from her niece Susan.

_Auntie,_

_I've just found out Harry Potter and five others went to the Ministry tonight. There was a great uproar just before they left and that awful Umbridge person from the Ministry has disappeared. Good riddance if you ask me. _

_They've been gone for hours and I fear something bad has happened. Nobody here knows what's going on, but I know Harry, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom Luna Lovegood and the two Weasleys were detained by Umbridge tonight before they all disappeared. I hope nothing has happened, but I fear the worst._

_Love,_

_Susan._

….

HPATLOI


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

**Chapter five: Back at School**

_Hogwarts Hospital Ward the next morning._

Harry awoke, confused. What was he doing in the Hospital Ward? Then it came back to him: The fight in the Department of Mysteries. Ron and Ginny dead! Hermione seriously hurt! Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered.

Looking around, he saw Luna and Neville lying in beds beside him. They had just awoken and were looking at him warily. "Okay there, Harry?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Ron and Ginny are dead," Harry said tonelessly. "Hermione's hurt bad, you two could have been killed. You guys should not have followed me, you'll only be killed too!" A sobbing breath escaped him as he said this.

"Harry," Luna said, "you couldn't have known it would be a trap by Voldemort to get the prophesy."

"It doesn't matter, Luna, they're still dead and my best friend may be dead by now too.

"No Harry, you can't give up hope! Hermione is a strong witch, she'll make it."

Poppy had returned from flooing St. Mungo's and quickly noticed the three were awake. "Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom; I was able to determine that Miss Granger is still alive. She has serious injuries but the healers have hope she will recover. They'll know in a day or two if she'll recover fully."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His best friend was alive! "Thank Merlin! When can I see her?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, at least for awhile, Mr. Potter. She's in isolation and her parents haven't seen her yet."

Luna took this in and knew she had to comfort Harry. She scooted over to his bed and hugged him, trying to ease the pain he must feel. "She'll be okay Harry. Hermione's a strong girl. The healers at St. Mungo's are the best in the wizarding world."

Harry felt the warmness of the hug and relaxed slightly. "But what if she dies, Luna? She's my best friend. Ron and Ginny…" But he couldn't continue: tears rolling down his face, his green eyes dark with grief.

"Harry, think of the best outcome, not the worst," she continued, holding him closer.

Harry rested his head on Luna's shoulder as she stroked his messy hair, tears soaking into her nightclothes. After awhile, he calmed some more, vaguely wondering how Luna was able to settle him so easily. She smelled good with a light flowery fragrance in her hair.

Neville interrupted his thoughts when he cleared his throat. "Uh, Harry, Luna, Professor Dumbledore was here earlier."

Startled, the two teens sprang apart, blushing.

Neville agreed. "Hermione is too strong willed to give up, we have to hold on to that thought. Maybe Madam Pomfrey has heard something by now.

As if on cue, Poppy stepped into the ward, a grim look on her face. "Now you three, I want to examine you before I release you. You first Ms. Lovegood."

"Yes maam," Luna answered. "I feel fine, really, Madam Pomfrey. Have you heard anything about Hermione?"

"No, Ms. Lovegood, but it's still early. Now you boys turn your backs and I'll have a look at Ms. Lovegood."

Harry and Neville blushed at the thought of what Madam Pomfrey might be examining.

Presently she finished and declared Luna fit. A few whispered words from the older witch had Luna giggling. "No, Madam Pomfrey, not yet, later this month," she giggled. "And yes, it's been regular as clockwork." Another giggle from Luna and the medi-witch turned to Neville.

"I'll check you before Mr. Potter, if you don't mind, Mr. Longbottom."

"Err, okay," he answered.

She waved her wand over Neville, casting diagnostic spells. Apparently satisfied, she asked; "Nose feels okay? How about the arm?"

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey."

"Good, now you Mr. Potter; I want a word in private, so Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom are free to go."

Luna gave Harry a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before bidding him goodbye.

Harry touched his cheek where Luna had kissed him and wondered what brought that on.

"We'll see you later Harry," Neville told him, and the two exited the ward to return to their dorms to prepare for the last days of term.

Doing the same diagnostic spells as she did on Neville and Luna, she asked; "Now, Mr. Potter, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Um, a bit sore, but basically fine. You will let us know as soon as you hear more about Hermione, won't you?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I'm just as worried as you are. The headmaster wants to see you as soon as possible. I think he wants to tell you something."

…

When Harry arrived in the headmaster's office, Albus gestured for him to be seated. "Harry, why were you at the Ministry last night? That was a very foolish thing to do…" He trailed off as Harry jumped up angrily and yelled.

"Headmaster, I had a vision that Sirius was being tortured! Of course I'd go and try to rescue him! The others followed despite me insisting on going alone as it was too dangerous for them. And now I've lost my best mate and his sister." He ended that with tears streaming down his face. And, and… H-Hermione," he stuttered. "S-she was badly hurt. I know now it was my fault, but you could have told me that…"

"That what, Harry, that it was a well organized trap? You should have paid attention to Professor Snape and his efforts to teach you Occlumency. Now, Ms. Granger has paid the price of your inattention to your studies."

"Why didn't you teach me then? You know Snape hates me and I'm unable to learn properly from him. Even as a Potions Professor, he belittles anyone not in Slytherin and me personally."

"Professor Snape, Harry, and I am much too busy to teach, and Professor Snape is a master at Occlumency and Legilimency. However, that is not why I called you to my office. It is time I told you something I should have told you earlier. You asked me why Voldemort was after you. I've been reluctant to tell you, since I wanted you to grow up and have a normal childhood. Well, as normal as I could hope for."

Harry snorted at that, realizing the Headmaster was only fooling himself. "Normal? You call living with abusive relatives, NORMAL?" he yelled. A slight wind was flowing from Harry as he built up his anger. Not noticing it, he continued. "Is it normal to be locked in a cupboard for ten years and eat scraps left over from piggy relatives? Is it normal to be bullied by my cousin and uncle and treated as a house slave?" The wind around Harry had become a gale, as his magic escaped. Fawkes, trilled a sorrowful note, flapped his wings and flew to Harry's shoulder, calming the teen somewhat.

I'm sorry, Harry," the Headmaster apologised. "Please forgive the mistakes of an old man that sometimes forgets to realise that not all parents are loving. I had hoped that blood would be thicker than the aversion to magic that the Dursleys had.

In any case, there was a prophesy made that concerns you and Voldemort. This was what Voldemort was after and why he has tried to kill you so many times. I learned of the prophesy while interviewing a new Divination professor before you were born. The prophesy was partly heard by a Death Eater who passed it on to Voldemort. Simply, it states:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." (OOP 37)._

Harry was stunned. He thought of the prophesy for a few moments and asked the obvious question: "That means me, doesn't it? I have to kill him or be killed by him?" he asked softly.

Albus swallowed heavily, not wanting to place an even heavier burden on the boy. "That's not quite all, Harry. I've studied this prophesy for years, in fact since it was first made. I've come to the conclusion that… that you must die in order for Voldemort to be killed and he must do it. You see, that scar on your forehead is a connection to Voldemort's soul and while that still exists, he cannot be fully killed. I suspect he's created a Horcrux, which is a splitting of his soul and it's embedded in your scar. You remember the diary, Harry?"

Harry nodded, stunned.

"That was another piece of his soul. I suspect he split his soul many times to secure his immortality. As long as a soul anchor exists, he cannot truly die. We have to find and destroy all of them and Voldemort must kill you in order for him to be defeated one and for all. I'm really sorry to have to impart this knowledge to one so young, but you deserve the truth, Harry"

"NO! I refuse to accept that my death is inevitable. He may kill me, but it won't be just to fulfill a prophesy, Headmaster. Divination is open to many interpretations and is a wooly subject at best, according to Hermione. I may be destined to fight Voldemort to the death, but I intend to survive it!"

The Headmaster shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, my boy; I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"So that's why you haven't trained me to fight! You expect me to just let him kill me? YOU'RE MAD!" The wind that had calmed came back with a vengeance.

Albus stepped back, a little afraid of the magic pouring off Harry. His solid oak desk disintegrated in a shower of splinters, damaging other items with the violence of the magic displayed. The strange silver instruments sitting around the room exploded, hissing and sputtering, as they were reduced to junk. The windows blew out, shards of glass flying everwhere, some cutting the Headmaster as he vainly tried to control the situation. He tried stunning Harry, but couldn't seem to hit him. The spell ricocheted around him, knocking Fawkes' perch over; the Phoenix squawking in alarm and eventually disappeared in a flame of fire.

Dumbledore was getting desperate as his office was quickly reduced to rubble. Finally the solid oak door exploded outward and Harry finally noticed something was amiss.

Blinking rapidly, he collapsed and the destruction stopped as suddenly as it began.

…..

Meanwhile, miles away in an old decrepit mansion, Voldemort was screaming in pain unable to understand why. He only knew that somehow Potter was responsible.

…

HPATLOI


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

**Chapter six: The Grangers**

_Hogwarts Hospital Ward again the next morning._

Harry awoke, confused. What was he doing in the Hospital Ward again? The last thing he remembered was going to the headmaster's office, and then everything got surreal.

Poppy Pomfrey was attending another student when she noticed Harry was awake. Finishing with the other student, she hurried over to Harry's bed.

"Mr. Potter!" she huffed. "Just what do I have to do to keep you out of here? I think I'll have to put a sign over this bed saying 'Harry Potter's personal bed'." She smiled and urged him to drink a calming potion, which strangely tasted pretty good.

"Um, hi Madam Pomfrey, sorry to be such a bother, but I can't seem to remember quite all the details. Especially how I got here."

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will fill you in, once he repairs his office. I had a look at it as soon as he called me to move you to the Hospital Wing. You've seriously drained your magical core, Mr. Potter. If the destruction I witnessed in the headmaster's office is any indication. I'm surprised anyone survived. By the way, I've spoken to St. Mungos and Ms. Granger will recover, but it was a near thing. When you've regained your strength, I'll see about arranging a visit."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "That's wonderful news Madam Pomfrey. When do you think that will be?"

"Oh I wouldn't expect that for a day or two, you've been unconscious for a day now and your other friends have been worried. Ms. Lovegood has been pestering me all day yesterday to see you, and Mr. Longbottom has parked himself outside the wing in the corridor, despite being told to return to his common room. Ms. Lovegood was worse, she somehow managed to sneak in here several times, and I even found her perched on your bed, cuddling you. Disgraceful conduct and I had to practically pry her away from you, kicking and screaming. Really, Mr. Potter, that girl has some serious problems staying away from you! I think she might have a crush on you."

Harry blinked, trying to make sense of the healer's words. "She has a crush on me? But we're just friends." And then he thought about it some more, and it sort of made sense. She had always been close to him since the time he accompanied her to the Yule ball last year instead of Parvati, that had been his original choice. Of course he had waited much too long to ask any girl and had thought of Luna at the last moment. She had actually been pleased that he asked and taught him to dance. He'd had a wonderful time with her but hadn't really noticed how affected she was by his attention. He had danced most of the dances with her, since she'd taught him and he did notice how pretty she looked, but his nervousness prevented him from really catching on that her smile for him was something more that just gratitude that he'd asked her to the ball. He'd have to think about that.

A minute later, Luna barreled into the hospital and flung herself at him, sobbing. "Harry! They wouldn't tell me what h-happened," she hiccoughed.

"MISS LOVEGOOD!" Poppy yelled. "Mr. Potter is very weak. Leave him to recover. You will behave yourself or I'll ban you from seeing him until he's released!"

Properly chastised, Luna blushed a deep scarlet and hopped off the bed and pulling a chair close to the bed, she sat down demurely.

Harry smiled, and although he felt very weak, felt his heart flutter at the attention Luna had given him. While Hermione was his best friend, she had never displayed this amount of affection to him, although he'd hoped otherwise. "Hi Luna, I'm just feeling a little weak. I think I might have destroyed the headmaster's office yesterday. I have things to tell you and when I recover my strength, I'd like you to accompany me to see Hermione, that is if you don't mind."

Luna brightened at the thought of accompanying Harry. She really wanted to see Hermione too, and this was the opportunity to do so. Her hand automatically reached for Harry's and she squeezed it. "Of course I'd love to go with you Harry. Hermione is special to me too."

Harry smiled, relieved that he'd have some support when he visited Hermione. He really felt bad that she was injured and wanted to tell her so much.

…..

Meanwhile, Hermione's parents had reached a decision. They had been allowed to visit their daughter yesterday and after seeing how fragile she looked in the bed; they vowed that they would withdraw her from that thrice cursed school. The only objections had come from Hermione herself and Headmaster Dumbledore. As expected, their daughter wanted to continue her education and help Harry.

"He needs me mum! Harry needs me to do the research that will help him defeat that evil wizard." 'Besides, I love him', she mumbled quietly to herself.

Both parents had thought they had just heard their daughter profess love to the boy that nearly got her killed. What was going on? That only hardened their resolve to remove her from that school.

Albus Dumbledore had shivered at the thought of losing his best student and anchor to Harry. If Hermione didn't return to Hogwarts and Harry, he was unsure if Harry would have the will to continue, so he tried to reason with the Grangers. "Your daughter with a wand in the magical world is more able to defend herself than in your world without one."

This didn't sit well with the Grangers and Dan immediately protested. "We've decided to leave Britain for Hermione's and our safety. She's too important to us to risk losing her to some madman and his henchmen. My God, Mr. Dumbledore, she was almost killed. Several times, if what we've read is correct."

Hermione winced as she tried to sit up. "What do you mean, if what you've read is correct Dad?"

Dan squirmed under his daughter's piercing gaze. "Well, um, we… er…"

"What your father is trying to say," Emma took over, "Is that we've had to know what your school life was really like, so I'm afraid we've looked at your journals."

Hermione turned white. "You WHAT? You looked at my private journals? Mother, how could you!"

Dumbledore decided that now was a good time to leave. He could see a storm brewing and didn't want to be caught in the middle. "Ah, I'm sure you two can um… find your way home, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'm afraid I have some work to catch up on at the Ministry, so if you'll please excuse me." And with that, he stepped out, almost unnoticed by the Grangers.

"Mum, Dad, you can't withdraw me from Hogwarts! It's my life."

"Hermione, dear, we apologise for reading your journals, but please understand. We didn't know if you'd live or die, we had to understand what had happened. Why didn't you tell us all that had happened while you were there each year?" Emma explained.

Hermione hung her head, trying to keep the tears from flowing. "You… you would have withdrawn me in first year, Mum. That was the first time I had any real friends. Harry Ron Ginny and Luna are the only real friends I have. You can't take them away from me," she whispered.

"Hermione," Dan spoke, "Ron and Ginny died, didn't you know? You all could have died."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "NO, they couldn't have! We were all escaping when I was hit…" But then she realised that she hadn't heard of the outcome of the battle. In a small voice, she choked out: "Ron and Ginny? H-how?"

"We don't know dear," Emma said. "Your Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall wouldn't say.

At this point, Hermione let the tears that had been threatening, flow. "And Harry? What about Harry, Luna and Neville?"

"They survived but were injured," Emma told her. I think Harry wants to come and see you. I'm not sure we should allow it. He's a magnet for trouble, Hermione. Wherever he goes…"

"B-but I love him, Mum!" Hermione interrupted her.

"Hermione, be reasonable; he's dangerous to know. You can't follow a boy who'll either get himself killed or worse, you."

Dan interjected himself at this point. "Hermione dear, we know you have feelings for Harry, but our minds are made up, we're moving to Canada. There's a magical school near Vancouver that you should be able to attend, once you've recovered." _'And it's far away from here,'_ he thought.

At that moment, a healer entered and suggested that her parents leave so Hermione could rest. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione needs plenty of rest. You can see her tomorrow, and since you're Muggles, we've made a special Portkey to bring you safely here." The no nonsence healer escorted the protesting Grangers back to the lobby, where they were provided with a Portkey and firmly ushered out.

…..

The next few days were a flurry of activity for the Grangers. They arranged to sell their house and business and updated their passports. Each day that visited an increasingly agitated Hermione, and knew the move was going to be difficult for her. Late Friday, just before the students were scheduled to return home for the summer, they entered Hermione's hospital room to find a pair of teenagers talking quietly to their daughter.

Hermione was quietly crying, and both teenagers turned with tears in their eyes as well.

Quickly wiping the tears away, the boy introduced them. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm sorry what happened to Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood and I'm Harry Potter. Please forgive me for the pain I've caused your family. We've just had a long talk with Hermione and I can understand your concern. While I'd really like her to stay with us at Hogwarts, I would never presume to take her away from loving parents. If you leave Britain, I'd like to remain in touch with her. She's my longest best friend and I'll miss her dearly. I only wish I could join her and leave Britain as well, but I'm prevented from doing that."

Hermione's sobs could be heard and Emma realized how much she would miss her friends. But plans were in place and they would grant Harry the right to correspond with their daughter. "You can contact her once we've settled, Harry," Emma said softly. There is a condition though, no visits and our location must remain a secret from everyone. We can't take a chance of her being found and killed. We know about all the incidents at school and how close you two are. If Voldemort found out where we were, he wouldn't hesitate to kidnap her or kill her, just because she is your friend."

"I understand, Mrs. Granger. Keep her safe, she means everything to me."

Dan and Emma were no fools; they could see the caring that the boy had for their daughter.

Luna took the opportunity to speak. "Hermione is my friend too, will you allow me to send letters to her as well?"

"I'd like to keep the contacts to a minimum for safety, perhaps you can combine your letters with Harry's," Dan conceded. Hermione would know how to contact Harry.

They all agreed to that and after tearful farewells, Harry and Luna departed.

Dan and Emma stayed until shooed out by her healer. The healer told them, they were going to keep Hermione for another week for observation and more treatments. She should be strong enough to travel after that, but they cautioned that it would be a slow road to complete recovery. Hermione still had no feeling in her wand arm and they didn't understand that, as the curse didn't hit there. The healer recommended a regimen of exercises and regular visits to a local healer when they were settled.

Hermione was still depressed at the thought that she wouldn't see Harry again and hadn't even told him that she loved him. The talk she had with Luna while Harry was using the loo, strengthened her hope that Luna would take care of him. She made her promise to never desert him, and Luna readily made a witched oath to that effect.

Luna knew that Harry and Hermione had feelings for one another, but she hoped that Harry had feelings for her too. Maybe they could eventually share…

…

HPATLOI


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

**Chapter seven: Meetings**

Amelia Bones had arranged to meet Harry Potter in the Headmaster's Office. Her niece Susan had kept her up to date on what was happening at Hogwarts as best as she could.

Susan, as a member of Harry's DA had more than a passing interest in the subject. She had found out that Harry, Luna and Neville were the only ones to return from the Deparment of Mysteries. Aunt Amelia had confided in her to some extent, telling her about the deaths of Ron and Ginny and the severe curse damage to Hermione. Susan had rushed to the loo and promptly emptied what dinner she had been eating, weeping openly when she returned. She promised her aunt that she would help the new trio in any way she could. As it turned out, she rather liked Neville, so that was all good too. At the DA meetings, Neville had been surreptitiously glancing at Susan and she noticed. She had blushed furiously and Neville, caught looking matched her blush and quickly looked away. She would have to see where this might go. His herbology skills matched her own and they had occasionally worked together on weekends under the supervision of Professor Sprout.

"Headmaster," Amelia greeted Albus Dumbledore as she entered his office. Glancing quickly around, she noticed Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, seated in front of the headmaster. Nodding to the trio, she greeted them. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom; a pleasure to meet you three. I'm sorry it's not under more pleasant circumstances. Professor Dumbledore has filled me in on the actions that happened recently in the Department of Mysteries, and I'm here to take a Pensieve memory of the events from eachof you. Normally I'd just have one of my aurors attend to this, but I felt this was important enough to do it myself. Memories can be tricky and I'll want to question you separately to make sure what you remember is exactly what happened and not muddled by time. Then I'll match the Pensieve memories with the verbal statements. By the way, Mr. Potter, do you think I could trouble you for a copy of your memories of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the resurrection of Voldemort? A Pensieve memory would be sufficient and might put to rest all those nasty rumours and articles about you." She smiled at him, encouraged by the openness of the boy.

Harry smiled weakly, glad that this was at least a chance to clear Sirius. "Thank you Madam Bones. The chance to clear Sirius Black…" Harry stopped, aware how that would sound without Madam Bones viewing the memories. Luna pulled him into a hug to settle him.

Amelia noticed this slip and decided to forgo mentioning it for the present. She wondered about the new dynamic and how Ms. Granger fitted and why Mr. Longbottom seemed to be filling the third part of the trio that Susan had told her that Mr. Weasley used to fill. Well, enough speculation, she needed to see the memories and see if she could make sense of it all. Sirius Black was something she definitely needed more information on. _'Clear Sirius Black?'_ she thought. _'But didn't he work for Voldemort? What was going on?'_

"Um," Harry temporized. "I think you need to see all of the memories, including some from my third year to understand everything."

"I see, well Albus, can we start?"

The headmaster cleared a space and was about to produce his Pensieve, when Amelia held her hand up. "I think I'd like to question Mr. Potter first before we take Pensieve memories. Then I'll question Ms. Lovegood and then Mr. Longbottom. After that I'll take the memories and view them in my office."

"Very well, Amelia, please be aware that Mr. Potter has been under extreme stress the past few days and may not respond well to any accusations you may make." Albus well remembered their little 'discussion' of a few mornings ago. It had taken him all day to repair his office and some things still didn't work right. His precious silver instruments in particular had been reduced to so much scrap silver and were un-repairable. He would miss the sensitive tracking meter the most. Harry would not be easily monitored this summer. He'd have to double the guard on the Dursley's house and set up monitoring charms inside. Tricky, if Harry were to find out.

Amelia cast a privacy charm around herself and Harry. For the next hour she questioned him carefully about the raid and how it came about. She was astounded when he first told her about Sirius; demanding she take an oath to do nothing until she had heard all the evidence. She was wary, but she needed Harry to answer some very long-standing questions she had about the escaped convict. The sheer power of the lad killing those Death Eaters and not feeling regret was a little disconcerting. _'This boy has grown up too quickly,'_ she thought.

Then it was Luna's turn. Her knowledge of Sirius was not as complete as Harry's and was not first hand, having heard the story from Harry. The conviction that he was correct was very strong and well reasoned, so she decided to consider that Harry might be correct. It had always bothered Amelia that she could find no transcript of Mr. Black's trial. Luna had added valuable evidence from the DOM and was able to determine that Ms. Lovegood was the one to defeat Bellatrix Lestrange. Remarkable and the spell she used was definitely unique. Amelia remembered asking where she learned that one and was surprised to hear that Luna's mother had been a spellcrafter before her death and had kept meticulous notes. Luna had apparently inherited her abilities.

Mr. Longbottom's questioning yielded a few more facts and the realization that Neville had inherited his parents bravery in the face of very adverse conditions. He did not break as most children his age would. Amelia smiled to herself; Susan would like to hear that. She knew that Susan haboured a secret crush on the young Gryffindor.

After the questioning, she took long strands of memory from each of them, copied them and stored them in vials she'd brought with her. Thanking them all, she departed to view the collected memories at her office. She'd assured Harry that Mr. Black's case would be reopened and hopefully, he would be cleared. She warned Harry though, that Minister Fudge might try to block the attempt to clear Sirius. "It would look bad for the Ministry to admit they imprisoned the wrong man for almost fourteen years. I'll do my best, but it might not be enough. Fudge is a wily old bastard."

"Amelia," Albus interrupted. "I've been trying to get this case heard for two years. Every time, Fudge has found a way to derail it. I wish you luck, but until Fudge is replaced, I don't hold out much hope. Without Pettigrew as evidence, Fudge will deny any attempt to clear Sirius."

"Then, I suggest we find a way to capture Pettigrew," she shot back.

"Find Peter and you'll find Voldemort, Madam Bones," Harry retorted coldly.

Luna reached over and held Harry's hand, and he relaxed immediately. _'Odd how she can do that,'_ Amelia thought absently. _'There's more to Ms. Lovegood than Susan told me. I'd say the young lady is in love with Mr. Potter, and he doesn't seem to mind at all.'_

Harry was finally able to smile and wish Madam Bones good luck.

…

On the trip home on the Hogwarts Express, Harry pondered his options. He wouldn't go back to the Dursley's, he just couldn't. He knew Dumbledore expected him to, but he'd finally had enough of people controlling his life and leaving him in the dark about key information. It wasn't safe to go to Grimmauld Place, as he knew that would be the first place the Headmaster would look if he was reported missing from Privet Drive. Similarly, the Burrow was out, but for different reasons. Hermione was still in the hospital, so the Grangers were out. Luna… but no, they would check there as well. He'd have to lie low for a few days and think. He thought he knew what might work and as soon as he left the train, he'd set his plan in action, but first, he needed to talk to Luna and Neville.

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were seated on either side of Neville in their compartment. He needed to get Luna and Neville alone. Motioning to Luna, he signaled that he wanted to talk to her alone. Best to do this one at a time. Finding an empty compartment, he led her in and locked and silenced the door.

"Luna, um… I don't want to go back to my relatives this summer, so I need your help."

"Harry, I know the Dursleys are bad people. Hermione's told me about them. What do you want me to do? You just have to ask."

"I hate to ask, and it'll be a bit dangerous, but it could work. I'm going to stay at a muggle hotel for a few days, and the Headmaster will try and find me. He'll check where Sirius lives and The Burrow, Neville's place and your place, but I'm betting that he won't expect me to um… you see… Luna, could you hide me for the summer?" he managed to ask.

Luna thought a few moments and came up with an alternate idea. "Harry, we'd love to have you, but we're traveling to Sweden this summer. Daddy wants to research some of the rare animals known to be there. You can come with us and the Headmaster won't find you. Just wait a week until we're ready to leave and send Hedwig and I'll let you know where to meet us."

"That sounds brilliant Luna, thanks," and he grabbed her and hugged her. She felt soft in his arms and he didn't want to let go, but eventually they stepped back, looking bewildered at each other. Her hair smelled nice and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her. They stood looking at one another, neither wanting to move and break the moment, he leaned at bit closer to her and she closed the distance to him. Their lips were so close he could feel her soft warm breath and then their lips met. Luna moaned and pulled him closer, her arms wrapping themselves automatically around him. Harry was lost and although the kiss was awkward and the movement of the train made it even more awkward, both felt that something momentous had changed. The kiss lasted until a sudden lurch of the train made them stumble apart and they wound up on the floor. Luna was the first to recover and broke into gales of laughter at their new positions, tangled limbs and all. Harry blinked and then joined in the laughter. It took a few minutes to untangle themselves; Luna had wound up caught in Harry's robe. Her long hair tangled and snagged in Harry's trainers.

"Ouch, Harry, I'm caught. Wait don't pull, my hair is catching in your trainers."

Carefully untangling her hair, he noticed has soft and silky it was. The dusky blonde strands mesmerized him as he carefully smoothed her hair back in place. She giggled and then when their eyes met again, they resumed their kiss. Her lips were soft and Harry had never thought that a kiss could make him feel like this.

Luna was in heaven. Harry was kissing her and she felt her heart speed up. Surely it would burst out of her chest any second, but she couldn't stop. She had wanted to kiss him for a long time, but knew he would never want to kiss 'Looney Lovegood'. And now her fondest wish was coming true. The trouble was, she knew he loved Hermione, but her traitorous heart told her that Hermione wasn't here right now. She felt guilty, knowing that Harry could never love her as much as he loved Hermione, but she could take what he offered right now.

Harry wondered why he hadn't noticed Luna before. Sure, he thought she was attractive if a little odd in her thinking, but he had come to trust her, and now… _'Shut up and kiss her. Enjoy the way she makes you feel. She anchors you and… and Hermione is lost to me.'_ He thought savagely. The thought of Hermione broke the moment for both of them. Hastily getting up, they straightened their clothes, blushed bright red, stammered apologies to one another, and then laughed at the whole situation.

Harry missed the sad look on Luna's face and when he turned to her it was gone. "We best get back, I have to talk to Neville," Harry choked out.

"Oh, okay Harry," she said in a slightly higher pitched voice. "Remember to wait a week before you send Hedwig," she continued softly.

"Um, yeah, uh… a w-week," he stuttered, unsure why Luna had that effect on him. _'What's wrong with me? I can't be in love with her. If I die, it would devastate her. I have to focus on training and… and…'_ he thought, furious with himself for letting his hormones get the best of him.

Returning to their compartment, he motioned Neville to follow him. Neville seemed reluctant to part company with the two Hufflepuffs, but finally followed him out the door down to the vacant compartment.

"What's up Harry?" He gave Harry a sly smile, knowing Harry and Luna had done more than talk about the weather. A dead giveaway was the smear of lipstick on Harry's collar, but he decided to direct Harry's attention to it before others noticed. "Uh, Harry, you've got a bit of… ah, well, Luna on you," he snickered, pointing to the offending spot on Harry's collar.

Harry blushed a deep scarlet and pulled his wand out to scourgify the offending mark. "Well, um… thanks Neville," he squeaked in an unnaturally high voice. "Um Neville, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be staying with my relatives this summer. Please don't tell anyone, but I'll be spending the summer out of the country with Luna and her dad."

Neville grinned and slapped him on the back. "Excellent, Harry, I figured you would finally recognize what Others have figured out days ago. You do know that Luna has had a crush on you like forever, don't you? Oh, and I won't tell a soul. You figure the Headmaster will not be happy if he knew?"

"Thanks Neville, that's exactly what I think. I need him to train me in the fight against Voldemort, but I don't trust him. There's a prophecy involved that simply states that one of us has to kill the other. I intend to be the one that lives, and I don't much care if a lot of Death Eaters die along the way! Dumbledore figures the prophecy means I die too, but I'm not going to let that happen. Please don't tell Luna this, I don't want her to worry. I need her and you, but especially her to research for me. She can't know about the prophecy, at least about the fact that Dumbledore figures I have to die to fulfill it."

Neville looked at Harry in horror. "No, Harry. You know that divination and prophecy is a woolly branch of magic. You do have free will, and knowing the prophecy changes everything. It's not inevitable. Listen mate, we're with you. You can count on us, and I was talking to Susan and Hannah and they want to join us."

"Neville! They could get killed! Remember Ron and Ginny."

"They want to, Harry. They approached me, not the other way around. I told them you'd listen to them. Both were in the DA and both were pretty good. Besides, I kind of fancy Susan and she has connections with her aunt you know."

"Oh, she's one of those Bones. I never connected the two before. Well, I'll think about it, but honestly, they couldn't possibly know how dangerous this will become. I have more to tell you, but not here. I'll try and keep in touch over the summer with Hedwig, but no promises."

"Susan's a smart witch, Harry, I've dueled with her and she's fast and picks up spells faster than I do. The only people to beat her were you, Hermione and Luna. She even beat Ron the couple of times she dueled him."

Harry knew she was good, and to be fair, he should consider her if she really wanted to help. "I'll think about it, Nev. We should get back, and thanks for everything Neville."

"It's okay, Harry, you're the only one that thought I could be more than a squib. You gave me the confidence I needed and I owe you."

Returning to their compartment, Susan gave Neville a quizzical lift of her eyebrow. Neville gave a slight nod and whispered that he'd talk to her later.

When the train arrived at King's Cross, they all separated and Harry found a way to disappear in the crowd, giving Luna a quick peck on the lips before blending in with the crowd.

…

HPATLOI


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

**Chapter seven: Snorkacks and Other Mysteries**

Harry wandered around muggle London for the better part of the evening after securing a hotel room for himself for a week at the City Apart hotel. He had never had the chance to explore London and found himself down by the old Battersea power station. _'What a curious building,'_ he thought. _'I wonder what it's used for.'_ It was kind of creepy when he looked at it closely with its four tall smokestacks and deserted look. He decided to take a closer look and with that in mind, walked the short distance to the perimeter. Creepy didn't quite do it justice and at night, it looked downright foreboding. The building was obviously not in use anymore and he wondered why it still stood.

Rounding a corner, he was startled to see what appeared to be a wizard in robes. Not wanting to attract attention, he scooted back around the corner and peeked around the corner. The wizard was still there and appeared to be casting a spell. Looking closer, he spotted three more wizards laughing and kicking what seemed to be a small girl.

Rage boiled through Harry and before he realized what he was doing, he charged around the corner, startling the four men.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" one of them asked. "More fun then?" he sneered. "Too stupid to mind your own business sonny?" As one, they all raised their wands to attack, but Harry was faster. "Reducto!" he yelled, sweeping his wand at the nearest wizard. The man was blown back, hitting one of the others. A fine red mist sprayed from where the man's face had been.

"Avada Kedavra! Two of the others shouted, pointing their wands at Harry. Harry had already ducked and rolled, firing off a Diffindo and Expulso curses, both which found their targets. One attacker found his legs cut off while the other suddenly found a large hole blown in his chest. Both bled out quickly. The remaining man managed to dissaparate.

Shaking heavily, he ran up to the girl, who was in shock. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She looked at him in terror and promptly fainted. A series of pops, alerted Harry to more wizards. Turning, he noticed the uniform of the Aurors and relaxed slightly.

"Drop your wand!" one of the Aurors demanded and Harry quickly complied. "An unforgivable was cast here," he stated. "Identify yourself!"

"Harry James Potter," he said shakily. "These men were attacking this young girl and I came to her rescue. The two over there cast unforgivables," and he pointed to the two men that he had just killed.

"Mulciber and the two Carrow brothers," one of the Aurors declared. "We've been after these three for years. I'll have to check your wand for the spells you cast, you understand Mr. Potter. Meanwhile, I'll have one of the men look at the girl.

After the Auror checked Harry's wand and returned it to him, he complimented him on the fine work. "I'll have to send a report in, you understand. Underage magic and all, but I think we can smooth this over. I've heard a lot about you Mr. Potter and I do believe you've saved this girl's life. These were very nasty people. It looks like she was a muggle, so we'll have to obliviate her."

"What spell did they use on her? I saw one of them cast something, but I didn't hear what it was."

Checking the other men's wands, he answered, "It looks like an Imperio was cast by this one with the missing face, Mulciber I think. I would recognize that Death Eater anywhere even without a face."

Telling the Auror, who he learned was Alastor Gumboil, to contact Madam Bones and not to mention any of this to Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry was finally able to leave. He returned to his hotel room and took a shower, feeling rather dirty after the evening events.

…

The next day, he stayed close to the hotel, not wanting any more adventures. After a quick breakfast, he picked up his book on Destructive Spells and read a bit about some of the more dangerous spells. He figured he'd need all the knowledge he could acquire to beat Voldemort. Last night's outing, confirmed that Voldemort was not holding his Death Eaters in; allowing them free reign to do what they wanted.

He spent the rest of the week reviewing all the spells and curses he'd learned. Hermione had researched quite a few that would be useful and he regretted the loss of her help. He'd have to keep in touch with her. She should have recovered by now, but he dared not visit her. Dumbledore would be watching, he was sure of that. He was foolish to wander around London at night. Anything could have tipped the Headmaster to his location and he didn't want the barmy manipulative old goat to find him before next term. Besides, he was looking forward to his time with Luna.

With that in mind, he sent Hedwig to Luna with a note on where he was. "Be careful girl, don't let the Headmaster see you." Hedwig gave him a look that said, 'What do you take me for? I'm better than those stupid post owls'. "Luna may want to send you back here, but I think it's better if you stay with her. She can bring you when we're ready to leave for Sweden."

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and took off.

A few hours later, Luna, and her dad popped into his hotel room to bring him back to their home. "Harry, I'd like to introduce you to my Dad. Dad, this is my boyfriend Harry Potter. Harry this is my Dad, Xenophilius Lovegood."

"It's an honour to meet you sir. Luna's talked a lot about you and the Quibbler."

"The honour is mine Harry, Luna has been taking about you since she started Hogwarts.

Harry blushed at that and Luna smiled a knowing smile, not in the least embarrassed. She hugged him close and whispered, Daddy knows I love you, Harry, he's happy for me. You're the first friend and boyfriend I ever had."

"Boyfriend?" Harry whispered back. "Well, I guess that makes you my girlfriend," he smirked.

Luna gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned to her father. "We're ready, I guess."

Xenophilius had a Portkey to take them home and after Harry had grabbed his trunk, they left in a swirl of colour.

After they landed inside the odd circular tower that was the Lovegood home, Hedwig greeted him with a soft pyee-pyee greeting and a nip as she settled on his shoulder. "Hello girl, are you ready for a trip? We'll be going to a place closer to your proper habitat. Should be a bit cooler than here, but the days will be a bit longer."

An affectionate head butt told him she was.

"Have you heard anything from Hermione yet, Luna?"

"No Harry, it's too soon. They probably just left London yesterday." Luna missed Hermione too, but knew that Harry still loved the bushy-haired witch. Even though Harry and she had grown closer and had opened up to one another, she knew that forgetting Hermione was one thing he would never do. She sighed. _'I guess I can live with that, I know he loves me too,'_ she thought.

"Harry, as you expected, the Headmaster came here looking for you, but I told him that I hadn't seen you since the train. What did you do for the past week?"

Harry didn't really want to keep secrets from Luna, so he told her of the fight at Battersea. "I killed three Death Eaters, although they weren't wearing masks. The girl looked to be a muggle about ten or twelve. She had been placed under the Imperious curse and the Aurors had to obliviate her. She wasn't hurt otherwise though. So after that I stayed close to the hotel and studied."

"Well, it's been quiet here, although Mrs. Weasley tried to raise a fuss about you leading her Ron and Ginny to their deaths. I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. She cursed you something fierce. Daddy finally had to ask her to leave. That woman has a really foul mouth, did you know that?"

"Mrs. Weasley? She really blames me? They followed me, I had no say in the matter, you know that!" Harry replied angrily. "Didn't Dumbledore explain everything?"

"I think he was afraid of her temper, I'm not sure she let him get a word in edgewise. Mr. Weasley seemed to understand, but Percy and Charley are out for your blood. I think even Bill is not happy with you. Of course I heard this second hand from George and Fred, whom, by the way, don't blame you at all."

"That a small blessing, anyway. Mrs. Weasley always had a short temper, but I'm glad the twins don't hate me. We'll need them in the fight at some point. Have you heard from Neville?"

"Yes, Neville has been floo calling me at least once a day, keeping me informed on what's happening. His Gran has good connections and you know Susan Bones is now his girlfriend. They became a couple after she snogged him on the train. Didn't you wonder about the goofy grin he had plastered on his face when we got back to the compartment after our own snog?"

Harry had the decency to blush and quickly pulled her into his arms for a proper kiss and welcome. A cough from the open doorway caught them and they sprang apart blushing, although Luna's blush was only a faint pink and she smiled wickedly.

"Luna, Harry, we have a bit more to pack before we go. Will Hedwig be able to travel with us? We're taking a timed Portkey in an hour."

"Hedwig hasn't traveled by Portkey before, do you think she can manage?" Harry worried.

As if in answer, Hedwig gave him a sharp peck on his finger as if to say, 'Of course I can, you dunderhead, I'm your familiar.'

"Oh, I guess she can then." Harry and Luna said together.

An hour later and they all grabbed hold of the International Portkey, with Hedwig touching a talon as well. Moments and many miles later they touched down at the International Portkey arrival station near Stockholm, Sweden. Luna and her dad had landed gracefully, but Harry managed to land on his butt, with Hedwig fluttering, seeming to snicker at him.

"Come on Harry," Luna called. "We still have a long way to go."

After checking through Wizard Customs (wand check, final destination, names), they took a local Portkey to the famous Ice Hotel in northern Sweden. It was late in the year for the hotel and they would only be able to stay for a few days at most before the ice melted, but Xenophilius had a talk to the owner and managed to keep the ice frozen for a two week stay. This was to be their base of operations for their hunt for the elusive Crumple Horned Snorkack. It turned out that the Snorkack was closely related to Reindeer and were a magical cross between a reindeer and a unicorn. They got the best of both species, but they were so rare, that most people considered them mythical, if they even believed in them at all. Pure white, they blended in with the snow so perfectly that they were next to impossible to see.

Hedwig would take to the air each day to scout for anything out of the ordinary. The snow had lasted late this far north and even though it was June, there was lots of snow, and it was desperately cold. Hedwig took to it like a duck to water and happily flew and dived after lemmings and other small rodents.

On their fourth day, trekking over the ice and snow, dressed like snowmen themselves, Harry was the first to spot one. He wasn't sure he saw anything until a shadow on the snow moved. "Luna," he hissed, pointing slowly ahead about fifty meters. "Just over there, see the shadow?"

Luna took in a sharp breath and looked in wonder, but the movement must have startled the creature and in a blur of motion it was gone. "Oh poo! I just caught a glimpse of it, Harry. I don't think Daddy saw it. He has the cameras too."

That was it for the day and several days later as well. They saw lots of other animals and birds, but the Snorkack remained hidden until late one afternoon at the start of their second week there. Once Again, Harry's sharp seeker skills spotted one. This time he was able to snap a photo, but the sound spooked the Snorkack and it too quickly vanished. Standing perfectly still, they waited, and presently the nervous animal returned, this time all three saw it, as it was outlined by a series of dark boulders. Slowly raising the camera, he painstakingly stalked the animal; moving so slowly, Luna and her dad weren't sure he was even moving. He'd advanced ten meters in ten minutes and suddenly raised the camera and fired off a whole roll of film in seconds. The startled Snorkack turned and fled, but not before a second smaller one fled with it. Luna's camera captured that one, but it was a close thing; they moved so fast. "Harry," she cried gleefully, we did it! We have proof!"

"Congratulations Harry and Luna," a beaming Xenophilius said. "I'm proud of you both," and he hugged them.

Returning to the Ice Hotel, they checked into their rooms for the last time before moving south to the forests near Sorvik.

Harry enjoyed the last night with Luna, cuddled in her bed, keeping her warm. They had become close in the last week here and would often snuggle under the covers, kissing and cuddling. Neither was willing to take their relationship to the next level yet, but both knew it would eventually happen.

The third week of their vacation, they managed to track down the Humdinger. This fox like creature was almost as elusive as the Snorkack. They only saw one, but it seemed to take a liking to Luna and would almost pester her for food. It liked artichokes and although they had brought a few in the hopes that they'd see a Humdinger, it soon devoured the lot. Then it started in on the canned sardines that Harry didn't really like anyway. Luna was good for sharing a can with the fuzzy creature. It looked like a fox until you saw the wings and horns. And it was wicked fast. A snitch was slow compared to the Humdinger and they found that it could actually open cans and devour the contents before they even noticed. Eventually, it became a bit of a pet and would hum for hours in an odd warbling tone that was actually soothing.

By the end of July, Harry had known he truly loved Luna and couldn't bear to be apart from her for more than a few minutes. He had it bad, and it turned out that Luna was just as besotted with him as well.

Her father, noting the developing romance, wisely gave them space to explore their attraction. He was secretly happy that his daughter had found her soul mate. He decided to give them a day away from him, stating he had to replenish their supplies in Sorvik. Bidding the teens goodbye, he told them he would be back by nightfall. Luna knew what he'd done and was ecstatic that he would trust her that way. She intended to take full advantage of the opportunity.

As soon as breakfast was done and cleaned up, Xenophilius left and the two teens were left on their own.

Harry, as clueless as ever, was unprepared for what happened next. "Luna," Harry gasped, as he saw her full naked body approach. "Wh-what…?" He stood there transfixed, unable to form a coherent thought, much less speak. She was perfect in his eyes. Dusty blonde hair reached almost to her small waist; a matching small tuft covered her pubes. Her breasts were average size, maybe a bit larger than he expected, but perfectly formed with pink areola and nipples. Perfect!

Luna was nervous but determined. She had kept her socks on, but that was the only concession to the coolness of the tent. Smiling, she beckoned him to her. "H-Harry, I think we're ready to…" but words failed her at that point and she blushed fiercely all the way to her chest.

Harry had stopped breathing and stood stock still, drinking in the beautiful sight of his girlfriend in the altogether. "Luna," he finally breathed softly." You're so beautiful. Are you sure you want to, you know…?"

"Yes Harry, I've been ready for ages now. Come to bed with me."

That was all it took, as Harry nervously closed the distance between them and held her in his arms, softly kissing her and finally divesting himself of his clothes, lifted her and carried her to bed.

"Be gentle Harry, it's my first time," she whispered in his ear, causing his manhood to harden as her warm breath aroused him even more.

"Sweet Luna, you do things to me that I never even imagined. It's my first time too."

Harry took her gently the first time, careful to cause as little pain as possible. She winced and finally drove herself on him, gasping and they waited until the pain subsided. Sounds of their love echoed around the forest, causing not a few birds and animals to take flight. Luna, it seemed, was a screamer; calling his name over and over in the throes of passion. They made love several more times that morning and then, following a short lunch, returned to bed once again to continue until they were exhausted late in the afternoon. Luna and Harry finally knew what passion had been cooped up inside them for so long.

A shower, later in the afternoon, together, of course, gave them another opportunity to explore their bodies and then they dressed for dinner.

After dinner, they cuddled and kissed until nightfall and the return of her dad.

Xenophilius was no fool. He knew his daughter had lost her virginity to the messy haired boy. He couldn't be happier when he saw the goofy grins on the pair's faces. "I take it you enjoyed your day together," he ventured.

"Oh yes, Daddy, Harry was ever so gentle with me… oops." Luna blushed violently and Harry eeped.

"It's okay Pumpkin, your mother and I were young when we enjoyed our first time as well. Now I'm sure you took the proper precautions, so it's fine. I just don't want to know the details. Harry, you'll treat her well, or it won't be Voldemort that you'll have to worry about," he admonished. Then he smiled and hugged both of them.

Harry had turned beet red and stammered. "O-of c-course sir. I-I love your daughter and would never hurt her."

Luna beamed happily at that and snuggled closer.

They shared a bed from that time on.

…

HPATLOI


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

**Chapter nine: Friends and Enemies**

They had returned from Sweden the next day and Xenophilius had quickly developed the film from the trip. He smiled when he saw the evidence of the Crumple Horned Snorkack and the Humdinger. The Humdinger had been a bit of a problem the last day, as it seemed to want to accompany them. They knew they couldn't take the rare animal with them, but it had been most persistent, only fading from sight at the last minute when they were packed and ready to leave.

When they arrived back at the Lovegood home, mail was awaiting them. The wards had kept the home safe and the owls had dropped their mail on the doorstep and left.

The letter from Hermione brightened Harry's and Luna's day. She missed them of course, but had settled into a nice neighbourhood near Vancouver. The scars from the fight were slowly fading and she felt better each day, although she still felt weak. Her Mum and Dad had found jobs at a new dental clinic and had made friends with an older couple down the block. She, of course was lonely, and that showed from the tone of the letter even if she hadn't spelled it out. No, she hadn't made friends with anyone, although she did venture outside a bit. The pace of life was slower than London, but not by much. Vancouver, it seemed had grown exponentially from a sleepy medium sized city to a vibrant large city, if you counted the suburban outlying districts. She had only seen Vancouver once, when the plane landed and they stayed downtown until they secured a place somewhere outside the city. She wouldn't say where she was exactly, but she had a post box in an adjoining town that her parents worked in. They could safely contact her there and included a post box number in a strange sounding town. Tsawwassen. A quick look at a map placed it near the USA border, so at least they knew roughly where she was; even if not the exact place.

"I miss her," Harry confided to his girlfriend. "She was always there for me. And now…"

"I know, love," Luna answered. "I miss her too. We'll see her again one day." And she squeezed Harry in a hug. "We should let Neville know that we received a letter from her. I'm sure he worries about her too. And Susan too."

"Yes, Susan too, but nobody else," Harry replied. The war is far away from her now and we have to keep it that way."

…

Albus Dumbledore was speculating about Harry Potter. "Damn that boy, he's managed to disappear all summer. Where is he? I know he hates his relatives, but I've fixed their attitude, so he should be safe there now. The wards are fragile, but if I can get him back there for a couple of weeks, they'll be fully restored. If I didn't need him to fulfill the prophesy, I'd say good riddance, but he must be back under my control. Well, I'll make one more check of the usual places: the Burrow, Longbottom Estate, Ms. Granger's house, although nobody seems to live there anymore, and Ms. Lovegood's home, although I doubt he'd go there. Maybe the other Gryffindor boys homes as well. One never knows.

"Molly is still on a tear about loosing her youngest two, and still blames Harry, but really, it was their own fault for following the foolish boy."

…

Neville had floo called Luna as soon as Dumbledore left. "Luna, Dumbledore was just here. He'll be at your place soon, so hide Harry! He's really agitated."

Luna started to panic, but Harry pulled her to him and calmed her down. "Relax Love, I'll just disappear for a few hours. Fortunately, Xeno was still home and provided a Portkey for Harry back to muggle London.

Harry had just Portkeyed away when a few minutes later, the headmaster showed up.

"Hello Xeno, I just came to check if Harry Potter had shown up. He's still missing and I fear for his safety. There's been a lot of Death Eater activity lately and he isn't safe anywhere except at his relatives place."

Xenophilius, knowing full well, that the barmy old codger was lying, smiled and lied right back. "Sorry, Albus, haven't seen hide nor hair of him. (Which was sort of the truth if you stretch it a little.)

"Very well, you'll let me know if you see him, won't you?"

"Of course Albus," he replied. _'Just not until he's on his way back to school,'_ he thought. He wouldn't jeopardise Harry's and Luna's happiness for an old manipulating coot who should know better.

An hour later, Harry returned, breathless. "He's gone?"

"Yes," Luna assured him. "Harry what's wrong?" She could plainly see cuts and bruises on him face and arms. His pants were torn and blood was leaking from his left leg. He stumbled a bit and collapsed in her arms. "Harry!"

"Need to lie down for a bit…" and he fainted.

"Daddy! Help!" she called.

Mr. Lovegood came running from his upstairs office. "What is it Pumpkin? What's happened to Harry?"

"I don't know, he just returned bleeding and collapsed. Look at his leg." She had levitated Harry to the couch and he lay limply, breathing shallowly. He was still unconscious and they decided to leave him that way until they could heal him.

Fortunately, the older man had studied healing spells for when they traveled. One never knew when they would need them. He had also taught Luna and now they carefully examined Harry, peeling back this trousers to examine the worst of the injuries. Luna gasped as she saw the raw bone sticking out at an unnatural angle. "It's broken, Daddy!" she moaned. "He's lost quite a bit of blood." Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she ran to get their supply of blood replenishing potion.

Her father had carefully reset the leg and bound it. "He won't be going anywhere on this leg for awhile," he said. As Luna brought the potions, he carefully administered two doses and then started to relax.

Luna ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the softness and started to apply the healing salve to his cuts and bruises. "We'll have to examine the rest of him Daddy, he looks like he's been in a fight again and has been beaten pretty badly."

Xenophilius vanished his clothes and gasped. There were cuts and scrapes all over and some scars that had healed that still looked wicked. Look at his arm Luna. What happened there?"

Luna knew that the puncture scar was from a Basilisk, but she hesitated to tell her dad that. "Um… that happened in his second year at Hogwarts. He was bitten."

"Bitten? That's a huge scar. What bit him?"

"A-a Basilisk, Daddy," she said softly.

"What? And he's still alive? Astounding! You'll have to tell me about that, but right now, lets finish healing him. It looks like the rest of the cuts are fairly minor, but I don't like the looks of that one above his third right rib. It looks bad. His rib might be broken, I can heal it, but I'd prefer a regular healer to have a look at it. He should be in St. Mungos by all rights."

Luna sighed, knowing her father was right. "Can we take him secretly? He can't be seen by anyone."

"I'll arrange it, sweetie. I know a few friends at St. Mungos that can keep it quiet. He's resting now, but we should move him soon. I wonder what happened?"

…

Harry awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. A bed, and what else? _'Where are my glasses,'_ he thought, and winced in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Shh, don't try to move," a soft voice admonished him. Luna, he correctly guessed as she placed his glasses on his face, and straightened his pillows.

"You've been hurt and you're in St. Mungos," she told him. What happened, Harry?"

Harry winced and tried to remember. "Hurts… Landed in the middle of a big group of Death Eaters. They were torturing some poor muggles and quickly turned on me. I killed three of them before they got me in the leg. Think I broke a rib too, hurts like hell. Anyway, Aurors showed up and I managed to get away before they noticed me. I hid in a deserted house until the Portkey brought me back here. Don't remember much else; one of them was big and blonde. I think I got Lucius Malfoy, but I'm not sure. One other, maybe Nott's father. Looked like Theodore anyway. Pettigrew was there too but changed as soon as he saw me. Bastard! I would have liked to kill him."

"Rest, Love, we'll sort it out when you get better." Then she kissed him and sat down on a chair beside him.

Harry drifted off, glad that his girlfriend was not with him for the fight. That's twice now that he'd been in a dangerous situation without her. Part of him wanted her to be with him, watching his back, and part of him wanted to keep her away from the fight: to keep her safe.

His dreams alternated between what they'd done in Sweden and the fight he just had. The dreams took a turn for the worse as he watched Luna die after being hit with an AK from Lucius. "No," he moaned in his sleep. "Not Luna! Kill me instead! Luna!"

He awoke in a cold sweat, breathing very fast. Luna was holding him fiercely, trying to calm him down. "Easy, Love, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

He pulled her into bed with him, clutching her to him, unwilling to let her go. She mopped his face with a conjured cloth and curled behind him, holding him close. Finally, he started to relax.

"How long have I been asleep," he asked her.

"You've been asleep for two days, Love. The healer said she'd like to keep you for another day, but she agreed that we could take you home as soon as you awoke."

Harry gingerly felt the various places where he'd been injured and decided he felt okay. A small twinge in his leg was all that reminded him of the deadly fight he'd been in.

A Daily Prophet was lying on the bedside stand and he glanced at the headlines. It seems that an unknown wizard had indeed killed three Death Eaters as they were torturing four muggles. Two more muggles had been killed and several Death Eaters had escaped. They had identified the three killed, all of them wanted for murder and other crimes. Names were withheld.

Four others had been captured and were awaiting trial. Speculation as to the unknown wizard that had intervened was rampant. Some even had it right, but they were in the minority. Most thought it was Albus Dumbledore, who also showed up shortly afterwards. The dead were carted away and the muggles obliviated.

Madam Bones, had her suspicions on who the unknown wizard was, but decided to keep it to herself until she could talk to Harry privately.

Albus Dumbledore pondered the event and decided that Harry might have been involved, but couldn't be sure. The damage to the dead DE's was significant: signs of overpowered curses were the only indication that it might have been Harry. He'd have to tread carefully around the boy this year. Harry was showing unnatural amounts of power recently. His destroyed office has the first indication of that. He'd been unable to repair any of his delicate instruments and he desperately needed some of them to keep track of Harry. "Damn that boy, why couldn't he just trust me?"

…..

Home once again to the Lovegood Tower, Luna floo called Neville to let him know about Harry and see if he'd heard any news. She was surprised to find Susan there with him. Both teens knew about the fight but didn't know about Harry's involvement. Luna made them promise to keep that bit quiet.

The rest of the holiday was quiet and the pair took long walks in the forest surrounding the home. Harry found out that Luna's dad had purchased almost a thousand acres of forest surrounding their home and warded it thoroughly. It was an odd shaped thousand acres though, as it skipped the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, and abutted The Burrow's land. After Harry had arrived, he'd strengthened the wards again and considered putting the tower under the Fidelius. This was a difficult charm to master, and any mistake could leave the home extremely vulnerable. He decided to contact the Goblins for help.

As it happened, Harry's sixteenth birthday had passed unnoticed and there was an owl that had dropped an important letter that had lodged in the doorframe. Thinking they'd read it later, it wasn't until a follow-up letter arrived that afternoon, that it became imperative to read.

Addressed to Harry James Potter, it read:

_Mr. Potter, it has come to our attention that you have ignored our previous letter, sent on your birthday. This was marked urgent, and I suggest you read it immediately. It contains the instructions for you to claim your heritage._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook, Potter Account Manager._

Harry quickly grabbed the first letter and scanned it. A slow smile spread across his face. "Ahh, the old coot won't like this, I'll bet." He then showed the letter to Luna, who immediately leapt into his arms and squealed.

"Harry, this is great news. If you follow the instructions in the letter, Dumbledore won't be able to control your life anymore,"

"You realise what this means Luna? I can ask you to marry me," as he got down on one knee. "Luna Lovegood, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Luna was stunned, she hadn't thought of that possibility, but now that she thought of it, becoming the next Lord Potter and getting his emancipation did indeed offer that possibility. Plus, he now would have full access to the Potter family vault.

"H-Harry, I-I… Yes!" she squealed again, bouncing up and down. She grabbed Harry and covered him in kisses, tears of joy leaking from her face. The widest grin Harry had ever seen on her face threatened to split her face in two. She laughed, she cried, her emotions all over the place and then so quieted. We'll have to tell Daddy, of course, and Neville and… Hermione?" she finished, afraid what their friend would think about that.

Harry pondered just that prospect, before settling on an answer he hoped would help. "Luna? Are you comfortable with… you know…" he trailed off, unsure how to bring up what he was thinking.

"Harry, if you mean sharing with Hermione, then I can accept that, but let her decide. She won't be able to join us in any case for another year as she won't be of age in Canada until she turns eighteen unless her parents consent, and I'd guess that isn't very likely. She'll be seventeen in September, so she's got a little over a year to wait. I'd like to let her know though, but in person, not by letter. We can wait until she's of age too if you want." Luna had truly figured this out months ago. She would definitely share Harry with Hermione, but only Hermione. She knew they both harboured feelings for each other, but now those same feelings were for her too.

After they had told her father (Harry quaking in his shoes, all the while), and been hugged and accepted by him, they floo called Neville and told him.

"Harry, you have to go to Gringotts right away. If Dumbledore hears of this, he'll try to block it! Congratulations you two."

Harry hadn't thought of that, but Xeno had. "Let's go you two. We can get this done and have the Fidelius set at the same time.

And with that they were gone, with another of Xenophilius's seemingly inexhaustible supply of Portkeys.

…

HPATLOI


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

**Chapter ten: The Potter Inheritance**

Gringotts was busy at that time of day, but once they located Griphook, he led them to a conference room. "Mr. Potter, You are very late, but maybe just in time. Albus Dumbledore has requested a reading of your parents will and we've held him off so far. If you had waited much longer, I'm afraid we would have had to grant him access, since he is your magical guardian."

"What about Sirius Black? Couldn't he be my magical guardian? He is my Godfather, you must know that."

"Lord Black has not yet been cleared of all charges pertaining to his arrest and incarceration in Azkaban, so no, he can't be your magical guardian. In any case, once you have read the will and signed the appropriate papers, the point will be moot. You will no longer need a magical guardian."

"Where do I sign?" Harry asked enthusiastically, a big smile on his face.

"Right here, Lord Potter," Griphook smiled, which was a sight that disturbed Harry, as it looked positively feral. He pushed a sheaf of parchment in front of Harry and Harry signed. Then Griphook opened a small box, and presented the Potter Signet ring to Harry. It was an intricately carved ring, the likes Harry had never seen before. If he looked at it too long, it did funny things with his eyes. As soon as he put it on, it resized itself to his right ring finger and a glamour faded from the ring. The ring seemed to recognize him and glowed briefly before settling down.

"Good, good, the ring recognises you as the rightful Potter heir." Giphook gleefully rubbed his clawed hands together. "Ah, I see your intended can see the ring as well. Good, in fact excellent. You must have consummated a bond and proposed marriage."

Harry nodded, unsure where this was going. "Then I have another ring for her. This ring will bind the two of you and will be an unbreakable vow between the two of you. It is keyed to your Signet ring and will protect her from most curses and interference with the betrothal. You'll want to check your Potter family vault for wedding and engagement rings, but this ring will remain invisible to all but you two.

Luna smiled shyly as Harry placed the ring on her right ring finger. It too glowed and resized itself. A brief flare of magic enveloped the teens causing them to blush as the feelings for each other could be felt through the new bond.

Xenophilius understood what had happened, but of course had not been able to see the rings or even sense them. He smiled happily, sensing the love the two had for each other.

Harry, sensing a future possible problem, coughed quietly to draw Griphooks attention. "Um, Griphook, may we talk to you alone for a minute? I hope you don't mind Mr. Lovegood, but this is a sensitive thing I, that is we, have to know."

"Harry, my boy, I think I know what your question will be and yes, Miss Granger will be able to join the marriage if she wishes."

Harry was caught wrong footed. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water for a full minute until he realized that Luna must have told him. He blushed bright scarlet and stuttered. "Ah… well, um… err… Geez, Luna must have told you, right?"

No Harry, Luna didn't have to tell me. She's always told me that you and Hermione would probably marry one day, and she'd like to be part of that marriage. You two have always figured in her letters and dreams. I approve, by the way. Wizarding law allows multiple marriages if the wizard or witch can afford it. Most people don't want a second wife or a second husband as the case may be, since it usually causes jealousy in one of the partners. Be careful what you wish for Harry. I sense you would do very well with Luna and Hermione as partners in life."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Now, if Hermione was agreeable and could wait, life could be perfect. Of course, there was Voldemort to deal with, but Harry felt an important step had just been taken.

Luna was practically glowing with happiness as she hugged Harry tightly. A heated kiss sealed the bargain.

"Now, Lord Potter, would you like to see your vault and pick a ring for the lady's finger?" Griphook grinned.

"Yes, most certainly," Harry stated.

"Harry, now that you're bonded and engaged, I'd prefer that you call me Dad, or Xeno. It would make me feel more like we're family, and while you two are down at your vault, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to talk to the goblin ward masters."

Griphook nodded and directed him to another goblin when they exited the room.

The trip on the cart to his new vault was as wild a ride as his first time, but just a lit longer and deeper into the caverns. Luna had been with her father several times and loved the thrill of the ride. The finally stopped deep in a side cavern at a very low numbered vault.

"Vault 27," Griphook announced. "You'll have to key yourself into this vault, Lord Potter. Just place your right hand with the ring on this stone rune and wait for the magic to recognise you."

Harry did as asked and a moment later, a heavy stone slab moved aside, granting entrance to a smaller door.

"This one needs a drop of your blood, Lord Potter, and I think that after you gain entrance, you might want to key your betrothed into the vault as well."

Luna balked at that. "No Harry, I shouldn't…mfff," but that's as far as she got before Harry covered her mouth with his.

"Luna, you'll be my wife. Of course you'll have access to my vault. We may not marry right away, but if anything happens to me, I need you to claim this vault. I won't have it any other way," he stated forcefully.

"Really, Harry, is this necessary?"

"Of course it's necessary, Luna. We love each other and if you don't claim it, who will? The ministry? Dumbledore? Death Eaters?"

Luna could see the logic of this and reluctantly accepted. "Okay, but I don't intend to use it until after we're married. You'll have to key Hermione in too." She hoped Hermione would join them, but she was a world away and nothing was certain.

Stepping into the vault, Harry goggled at the wealth displayed therein. If he thought that his trust vault held a fortune, this one was beyond his ken. Never in his wildest dreams had he seen such wealth: stacks and stacks of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts; heaps of diamonds, rubies and emeralds as well as boxes of jewelry.

Ignoring the money, he browsed through the jewelry until he came across a box of rings. "Luna, could you come over here?"

Luna had frozen at the entrance, jaw slack as she stared in disbelief at the fortune before her. Harry's summons had just made it through her shocked mind, and as she gathered hew wits, she responded, "What? Did you say something Harry?"

"Yeah, I've found the ring box, you should come over here and look."

Luna dazedly walked over to Harry and watched as Harry opened the box. Inside were a dozen rings, all were beautiful to be sure, but one caught her eye. She stared at it as if mesmerized. It was an ornately figured ring of astonishing beauty. White gold with a filigree of platinum wound through it. Crowned with a spray of small diamonds and a larger square cut emerald in the centre. "Ooh, it's beautiful, Harry. She picked up the ring and examined it closely. There were very small runes carved on the inside of the ring. Luna had been taking runes and arithmancy along with Hermione, and the older girl had taught her some of the harder ones. This ring had the runes for health, love and birth carved on the inside of the band. A shiver ran through her at the last rune… birth. This would have everything to do with family and it triggered a sigh within her that she breathed out slowly. It was perfect. "This is the one, Harry!" she said excitedly. This one is perfect.

Griphook looked curiously at the ring she chose and wondered. "Miss Lovegood, Lord Potter, do you know the significance of this ring?"

"Un, no, Griphook. It's certainly a beautiful ring, Harry replied.

"This was your mother's ring," the goblin stated simply. "How strange that your betrothed chase this particular ring."

"Well, it's easily the best ring in the box, why should that be strange?"

"You don't understand Lord Potter, that ring has been passed down through generations of witches for hundreds of years. Each wearer has been a special witch with powers none other possessed. Do you often wonder why you survived the killing curse?"

"Well, Dumbledore said it was because of the love my mother gave in sacrifice to save me."

"Humph, barmy old man, what does he know! That ring is the reason, Lord Potter. It deflected the killing curse and provided the protection of a loved one. You, Lord Potter; that ring saved you!"

Harry couldn't believe it; one more Dumbledore lie. He carefully placed the ring on Luna's left ring finger, where it resized itself and glowed blue for a moment.

The two looked at the ring and it seemed to glow with its own light for a few minutes. Luna felt a subtle change in her magic as the ring adjusted to her. Then she smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry. Griphook retreated and waited outside the vault for them to finish.

"There are other rings we should look at Love. A wedding band for each of us, but that can wait. What about a ring for Hermione?" he suggested.

"Plenty of time for that," she returned. We won't see her for some time and she has to accept first." Luna, ever the practical one, had answered the question that had plagued him. Would she accept a ring? At least Luna had, and she thought Hermione might as well.

After Griphook help Harry key Luna into the vault, they rode the cart once more on a wild ride back to the main hall.

It was a happy couple that met Luna's dad in the lobby. Rather than discuss personal things where anybody could hear, Xeno led them outside and Portkeyed them home.

Once there, she regaled her dad with the story of the ring and let him see it. She refrained from telling him how wealthy Harry was, and now her too. No need to start an argument with her father that she knew she'd win, but waste a lot of time. She'd tell him later.

…

Meanwhile, Voldemort was conferring with his lieutenants. Wormtail had revealed that it was Potter that had disrupted and killed more of his Death Eaters. The survivor from the aborted attack earlier had confirmed it was Potter that had killed the Carrows and Mulciber. The latest attack had cost him Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Plus several low level personal that had been captured by the Aurors. Canon fodder, those ones and Crabbe and Goyle too. But the loss of Mulciber and the Carrows as well as Nott, would hurt. "Damn Potter, well, we'll see who's last man standing!" The loss of all three Lestranges and Dolohov had hurt him badly as well, but a recruiment drive could hopefully fill his ranks again.

Wormtail had also reported a strange thing: Potter's magic seemed much stronger now. He'd blown through shields his Death Eaters had erected as if they weren't there with overpowered spells. This was a bit unnerving. He'd have to see what had changed in the equation. And his friends! That was something else he'd have to take care of.

A chill went through Harry, as though someone had walked on his grave.

…

HPATLOI


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

**Chapter eleven: Hermione**

Hermione was sick. The scar had healed, but the loss of friends had affected her deeply. She was lethargic and didn't want to do anything. Her parents were worried that she'd do something stupid, like try to return to Britain. Little did they know that Hermione had lost all hope. Her best friend was far away and she had no way to help him. He needed her, but she was stuck here for over another year, until she turned eighteen. Her parents had told her that they wouldn't allow her to return to Britain until she was of age and couldn't prevent her. By that time, it might be too late to save Harry. She loved him, but she knew deep inside that she had lost him. At least Luna was with him now, so that was good. Of all the people that she knew, Luna had the best chance of saving Harry Potter. She regretted that Ron and Ginny had died that day, but it was always Harry that mattered most to her. She sighed and settled in for another lonely day away from her best friends.

Dan had noticed his daughter steadily weakening over the last month and mentioned it to Emma.

Of course Emma knew. Mothers rarely miss anything important like that. "Dan, I'm worried. Hermione won't even go outside anymore. She just sits in her room and hardly eats anything. She's already lost muscle tone and looks thin. What can we do?"

"We can't force her to do anything, Love. She's a witch, but she needs a reason to live, and we've taken that away from her. Her friends have been the most important things in her life."

"I know Dan, but we can't go back there and we can't let her go back either, it's too dangerous."

"Maybe we can invite her two best friends here," Dan replied hopefully. "If she sees them, maybe she'll perk up."

"Do we even know how to contact them?"

"Hermione does, I've seen her write letters to the Lovegood girl. It's Harry that she really misses though."

Emma considered the possibilities and concluded it would place them at risk, but if they were careful, it might work. "But there's no way she's going back with them, let's be understood about that!"

"Yes, I agree," Dan replied. "Let's talk to Hermione."

They went upstairs and knocked lightly on her door. Receiving no answer, Emma pushed the door open carefully. The sight that greeted her eyes caused her to gasp and rush into the room. "Dan! Call an ambulance, quickly, Hermione's slit her wrists!"

There was blood everywhere, and Hermione was pale and unconscious. Dan ran to the phone and dialed 911. Emma had staunched the bleeding, but it was going to be a close thing.

…

Back in London, it was late afternoon. Harry shivered as a strange feeling came over him. "Luna!" he yelled. "Something's wrong with Hermione!"

"What, how do you know Love?" Luna answered worriedly.

"I can feel it. I don't know how, but she's in danger."

"But Harry, what can we do? She's half way around the world. Eight time zones anyway."

"Can we ring them? Do we have their number?"

"No Harry, but maybe there's a way. You know more about the telephone system than I do. Is there some kind of assistance or way to find a number?"

"Um, let me think. Well first we need a telephone, where's the nearest one?"

Luna thought a moment. "There's one in the village, I'm sure. It's a bit of a walk, but Daddy can apparate us there."

A few minutes later they had located a public booth, and Harry nervously called the operator. "Hello, I need to find a friend's telephone number in Canada, near Vancouver actually. Her parents work at a dentistry in a place called Tsawwassen. Their last name is Granger. Can you help? It's an emergency, I think something's happened to my friend."

There were a series of clicks and after a long pause, they were connected to "Directory Assistance" came a friendly voice. "How may I assist you?"

Harry tried again, repeating what he knew about the Grangers. "I think my friend's father is Dan or Daniel Granger and his wife is Emma. They run a dental clinic in Tsawwassen."

"One moment please."

After a pause, "I have a Daniel Granger listed in the neighboring city of Ladner, but no listing in Tsawwassen. An Emma Granger is also listed there. Could this be the party you are trying to connect with?"

Harry almost cried with relief. "YES," he practically shouted, "Can you connect me collect call? I don't have enough change and tell them it's an emergency please."

The sound of ringing was soon answered by a distraught female voice. "This is the Grangers; Hello."

"You have a collect call from Great Britain, will you accept the charges?"

"Who's calling please?"

Emma could hear the other end; "Tell her it's Harry Potter."

"I'll accept." And just like that, Harry and Emma were connected, as improbable as it seemed.

"Mrs. Granger, has something happened to Hermione? I've had a very bad feeling for an hour now. I've learned to trust those feelings."

"Harry," she sobbed, "Hermione tried to take her own life! She's been depressed ever since we left Britain, but we never thought…" Crying could be heard on the other end. "W-we n-never thought she'd try to take her own life. Dan and I were getting worried about her health, she's lost a lot of weight and sits in her room all day. We were going to invite you and Miss Lovegood here to see if you could cheer her up and get her to eat properly again. She misses you both desperately and seems to have lost the will to live."

Harry was floored. He whispered to Luna. "Hermione tried to kill herself!"

Luna was shocked to the core. That couldn't be the Hermione she knew. She was brave; it was unthinkable. "What can we do Harry, we have to see her!"

"Shh, Mrs. Granger is inviting us over there to see her."

"Mrs. Granger, I want to help Hermione, we want to help Hermione," he amended. "Tell us how to get there and how to reach you. It was only by luck that I was able to get through. Is Hermione safe now? The feeling I have has passed."

"We were able to get her to a hospital in time, but she's very weak. The doctor says it'll be touch and go for the next few days."

"But she'll live, right? That's the important thing," Harry replied.

"Oh Harry," Emma cried. "We were so wrong to keep her from her friends, but we wanted to keep her safe. She's not going back, you know. We won't allow it. It's too dangerous, but we can't keep her from her friends." If I give you directions, no… I'll have Dan pick you up at the airport. When do you think you can come, so I can let Hermione know? She needs you, Harry, you're the only one; you and Luna are the only ones she talks about."

Harry thought about it for a minute and consulted Xeno. "How soon can we catch a plane to Vancouver?"

"A plane? Goodness, are you a wizard or not? Why don't we use an International Portkey? Much faster."

Harry grinned in relief. "Mrs. Granger, we can be there by tomorrow. Hermione can tell you how to find the International Portkey office. Likely it's in a hidden part of the International Airport, but check with Hermione. We'll see you tomorrow. You've seen me a couple of years ago, but I'll be wearing a black toque to hide my scar, and Luna, well, you'll know us, and if you hold a sign with… um lets see… 'HJP/LSL on it we'll be able to spot you."

Emma sighed in relief. Maybe Hermione would be okay when she saw her friends.

They rang off and Harry relayed the news to Luna and Xeno. "She became depressed when they moved and didn't have us to talk to. She didn't eat according to her mother and lost a lot of weight. I can't believe she tried to take her own life! That's just not like her. Anyway, she's alive and in the hospital, and Mrs. Granger wants us to see her as soon as we can get there."

"Well, let's get going then," Xeno directed. "We have a few formalities to fill out with the ministry before you go. I won't be going with you this time, so be extra careful. I need to hold the fort here in case someone gets too curious."

Less than two hours later they had their Portkey and had packed for a short stay. Harry had visited Gringotts and withdrew some muggle money; British Pounds and Canadian dollars. Enough to buy what they didn't bring with them, mainly clothes, as they wanted to travel light.

"It's almost the same as here for weather," Xeno told them. "Vancouver and London are very similar climates. It rains a lot there too, but it's mid summer, so shouldn't be too bad. Got your travel documents? Right, then let's go. Oh, one thing, the time difference will brobably play havoc with your internal clocks, so here's a potion to take before you leave. Oh, and here's a Portkey to bring you back. No messing with planes and muggle customs." He smiled when he handed the final items to the teens. "One more thing, you'll have to leave from the International Portkey Terminal at Heathrow."

They made their way to London's Heathrow Airport and Xeno showed them the where the terminal was; cleverly hidden behind the baggage claim in an office marked private. Xeno bid them farewell and hugged them both. They swallowed the potion and grimaced. As usual, potions were not the tastiest things about the wizarding world.

Entering the terminal, they presented their documents and the bored attendant ushered them to the departure circle. Two minutes later they were gone in a swirl of colour.

…

HPATLOI


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter twelve: Saving Hermione**

Arriving at the Vancouver Portkey Terminal, Harry and Luna looked around. Hidden in the sub-basement, they made their way up to the main baggage claim area. Seeing no sign of the Grangers, they traversed the various levels of the terminal until they finally spotted Emma and Dan walking into the terminal main entrance. Luna was first to spot them and recognized Emma at once. She was very much an older version of Hermione, but with straighter hair. Dan was looking bewildered, trying to figure where to meet the teens.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Luna called. "Over here."

Finally spotting the teens, they hurried over and warmly greeted them. "Harry, Luna, thank goodness. Hermione is still unconscious so we weren't sure where to meet you. Come with us, we have an auto in the short term parking lot."

After introductions were complete, they piled into the Grangers auto, a nice BMW 5 series, that held the four of them comfortably. Exiting the airport, Dan drove straight to the hospital in Surrey, where they had taken Hermione.

Surrey Memorial was a large medical facility set in the heart of a large sprawling city. Technically, a suburb in the Greater Vancouver Regional District, but accorded city status in its own right.

Entering, they went straight to Hermione's room. She was in with three other people, but curtained off. There were several machines monitoring her condition and one of them beeped loudly as they entered. A low moan could be heard from the occupant of the bed. Harry was the first to spot her and clapped a hand to his mouth in shock. In the bed, was Hermione, but a Hermione he'd never seen before. She was desperately thin, and very pale. Her once bushy hair hung limp and tangled.

"Excuse me folks," a nurse rushed in. "Ah, I see Ms. Granger is finally awakening." She checked the tubes sticking in Hermione's arms and turned to the parents. "You must be careful not to upset her, she's in a very delicate state right now. We're feeding her intravenously, but she's lost so much weight, that it'll be a long slow recovery. When she's recovered enough, I'm going to recommend a staff specialist in suicide prevention, talk to her."

Emma nodded her head, defeated. "It's our fault, you know. She doesn't have any of her friends here anymore."

"We're here, Mrs. Granger," Harry said softly. "We need to talk to her."

"Harry?" Hermione called weakly. "Is that you, Harry?

"Yes, sweetie, Luna and I came."

"Harry? I've missed you terribly. I'm afraid I've done something stupid." A tear rolled down her cheek, as a soft sob escaped her lips. "Forgive me Harry, I couldn't help you, and I needed to help you." Then she slipped back into unconsciousness once again.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you all to leave for now. She needs rest and nutrients. We almost lost her last night. You can visit again tomorrow when we've stabilized her a bit more. Her doctor is due to visit and assess her this afternoon." The nurse then ushered them out after checking her vitals.

A sad group left the hospital and headed to the Granger's house. Nothing was said during the trip and Harry was barely repressing a rant he could feel building. Luna held his hand, trying to calm him and it seemed to work, as he let out a long sigh and relaxed against her.

Twice, Emma started to say something and quickly shut up, realizing that the auto was not the place to let out their pent up emotions. Dan drove stoically, hardly paying attention to the road, driving automatically.

Luna gazed at the unfamiliar passing scenery, not really paying attention to anything except Harry.

As soon as they arrived at the Grangers, Harry and Luna stepped out, taking in the modest two story house in a quiet tree-lined neighborhood.

"We're here," Emma remarked unnecessarily. "Come in and we'll have a spot of tea and talk."

Harry and Luna nodded and followed the Grangers in. _'Yeah, we'll talk all right,'_ he thought, angrily. _'How could they let Hermione get to that state in such a short time?'_

"Have a seat, Harry, Luna, while I heat some tea."

The house was quite pleasant and decorated well with soft pastel shades and modern furnishings. Pictures on the wall spoke of quiet elegance.

As Harry and Luna settled into the couch, Mr. Granger spoke for the first time. "Harry, we're so sorry. We made a mistake, we knew that it was dangerous in Britain and wanted desperately to protect Hermione. Surely you can't fault us for that? Our mistake was assuming Hermione would adjust and failed to realise that she couldn't."

Harry sighed. He had been about to mount a major rant, but Dan's words deflated him. He knew he'd probably do the same thing under similar circumstances. "I guess I realise you were doing what you thought best for Hermione, but in heavens name, why… I mean she must not have been eating at all to have lost so much weight. You must have noticed."

"Unfortunately, I didn't notice until yesterday, Harry. Both Emma and I have been working hard to build up a practice here and what with the move and all, we've hardly seen Hermione all month. We knew she wasn't adjusting well, but we assumed she was feeding herself. We left early in the morning and weren't home until late seven days a week. This is our fault, not Hermione's and now she's paying for our neglect." Tears of regret were showing in his eyes as Emma came into the room.

Sipping their tea and taking a biscuit, Luna spoke next.

"We're here to support Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. She's our best friend and anything we can do to help, we will. We've missed her too and we have to talk, really talk to her."

Emma noticed the ring on Luna's finger for the first time. "Luna, y-you're engaged? May I ask to whom you're engaged?"

"Why Harry of course. I thought that would be obvious. We need to talk, though, just not right now. Hermione needs to be part of this discussion."

Dan frowned, catching an idea what this talk might be about. _'It better not be about a three-way. I won't stand for it.'_ He thought, but decided to keep quiet for now and talk to Emma about his fears.

Emma too realized what was implied, but decided if it was true, not to oppose it. Her daughter might not be of age, but stubborn was a family trait and she could see what grief it had already brought. "Harry, Luna, please call us Dan and Emma. We'd like to be friends, not just adults talking to children." She smiled, and the tension fled the room. "How long can you stay? We have lots of room."

"Well," Harry began, "We can stay until just before school starts, it that's alright. Hermione is going to need lots of attention from all of us. Luna is really good at helping people. She's been able to calm me when I've been ready to explode. Hermione is her best friend, I'm sure we can help."

"Then stay as long as you can. Have you eaten yet? I'm afraid we're not very good hosts. We can order in or I can make something. Do you have any preferences?"

"Do you mind?" Harry asked. "I'm a pretty good cook, I'd love to whip up something."

"Well we do have some basic supplies and Dan can always pick whatever you need that we don't have from the local market. Hermione never mentioned you could cook."

Harry blushed. "Well, the Dursleys always made me cook for them, and I became quite good. Of course, they would never let me eat with them…"

"That's horrible, Harry, how did you survive?" Emma asked, horrified that anyone could treat a child that way.

"Oh, I managed," he smirked. "I always did the grocery shopping and would get a bit extra and hide it until they were out and fix myself something better than I'd made for them. That's not to say I ever really had enough until I went to Hogwarts, but I survived."

"Well, let's look in the kitchen and tell Dan what you need."

Harry and Emma went to the kitchen and rummaged around, while Luna sat and talked with Dan.

"So," Dan began, nervously. He'd never seen such an unusual girl. Her silver gray eyes disturbed him on a level he was quite unused to. As if she could see into his soul. "Um, so you two are engaged. When did this happen?"

Luna smiled one of her disarming smiles and told him the story of Harry's visit to Gringotts. "That's when he proposed, but I had been hoping for months that he'd really notice me. It was a bit of a shock when he did and I almost fainted on the spot. Naturally I said yes. We haven't told many people yet; just my dad, Neville and his girlfriend. And of course Harry's goblin account manager knows since he suggested we choose the ring from his family vault."

"He has a family vault? I thought he only had access to his trust vault. That's what Hermione said."

"Oh, yes, he's emancipated now and has taken his proper title as Lord Potter. I've seen his vault and… oh dear, I don't think I should talk about that. Suffice it to say, Harry needn't work if he doesn't want to."

Dan took this in and filed it for future consideration. "So Harry's rich then. So what does he want to do when he leaves school?"

"Oh, you'll have to talk to him about that, I wouldn't presume to speak for him. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you don't mention to anybody that he's wealthy. I shouldn't have told you. I haven't even told my dad. Please don't even mention it to Hermione."

"You have my word. So when are you planning to marry?"

"We haven't set a date yet, but we aren't planning to marry this year. It depends on other things." She said vaguely, hoping Dan wouldn't pry any further.

She was saved when Emma came back and gave him a short grocery list and shooed him out to pick up the needed items. "And be sure to pick up some nice steaks, dear."

After Dan left, Harry joined Emma and Luna in the lounge. "You have a nice kitchen Emma; it'll be a pleasure to cook there. My Aunt Petunia had pretty old stuff and it seemed I was forever cleaning the old appliances."

"Thank you Harry, we needed something easy to maintain since we were working most of the time. I guess Dan told you the story. I'm so sorry we failed as parents to Hermione. That was not our intention. She hasn't even registered for the Canadian Magical Institute yet. She just kept putting it off when we asked. As a parent I'd love to be able to let her return to Hogwarts, but I'll do anything to keep her safe from that awful wizard Voldemort. We almost lost her the first time and now we've almost lost her again. I'm at my wits end what to do. We will not be sending her back to Hogwarts until that man is dead, but she desperately needs her friends. I can't lose her!"

Luna saw an opening and took it. "Emma," she said softly, "We need her too, but we can understand your concern. Hermione's a powerful witch, she can take care of herself much better than almost anybody I know. She made a small mistake and it cost her. She won't make that mistake again. Harry and I along with our friends will no longer hold back when and if we get into a fight. It will be for keeps. Hermione has just learned that too. The war will come here too; it's just a matter of when if Harry doesn't stop him. Hermione will become involved, whether she wants to or not. There are elements of Voldemort's army recruiting around the world. If he discovers Hermione here, then Harry will be unable to protect her. You should return to Britain where Harry can at least protect her."

Emma was appalled at the possibility that they weren't safe anywhere. "But, but, Voldemort isn't here yet. We do have some time…"

Harry resumed where Luna left off. "Emma, listen, Hermione doesn't have anyone here to help her. In a year, she'll be of age and she'll leave you. She won't be properly trained to defend herself, although she'll go down fighting as best she can. With me and my friends, she'll be properly trained, I'll personally make sure of that, I promise. I can and will protect her. She means too much to me to abandon her to fate. And I know fate hasn't and will not be kind if she doesn't have the support we can give. She'll not be on the front lines, if I have anything to say about it. She's the best researcher I've ever had. She's saved me as much as I've saved her. We complement each other and I lo…" Harry stopped before he said too much, fearing he already had.

Emma caught the subtext of Harry's words and wondered how that would work. Was he really suggesting a threesome? She'd have to talk to Dan tonight. "I understand Harry and Luna. Let us think it over and see what kind of a compromise we can come up with. Hermione needs to recover first and we don't see her returning to Britain right away, but maybe we can work something out."

After a great dinner that Harry cooked, aided by Emma, they sat and talked for an hour until the time difference finally caught up to the teenagers. Emma showed them to their room, correctly assuming they'd want to share a bed. Dan grumbled quietly a bit, but a look from Emma silenced him.

Saying goodnight, Harry and Luna quickly showered and headed for bed. Exhausted, they quickly fell asleep; Luna spooned closely to Harry's back.

The next morning, Harry was up first and started breakfast. Soon the smell of bacon and pancakes wafted through the house waking the other inhabitants. Luna was next down, yawning widely, followed quickly be Emma with Dan groggily following behind a short time later.

"Mmmmm, smells good," the other three agreed.

After breakfast, they headed back to the hospital. Hermione, it seemed had been anxiously awaiting them. A health specialist was just leaving, having interviewed her about her attempted suicide. She seemed satisfied with Hermione's responses and indeed wondered about the abrupt change in attitude. "May I see you before you go in Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"

Taking the parents to her consulting room, she asked the questions all professionals asks: what had brought on the depression? Emma and Dan answered without giving specific details about a terrorist organisation that had target her, precipitating their move out of country. The talk continued until the specialist determined that it was not something that Hermione was likely to repeat. "She just needs her friends around her and I think she'll be alright."

Harry and Luna meanwhile had surrounded Hermione with a group hug. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed her on the lips. Not just a brotherly kiss, but one full of love and passion. As he drew away, he smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're alive Love."

Hermione was confused, did Harry just snog her? Did he just call her Love? While Harry was waiting for a response, she noticed Luna for the first time. Luna, her best female friend, but Luna was smiling too. And, and, Luna had a ring on her ring finger? "Harry? Luna? Uh, what's going on? And Luna, uh, you have an engagement ring?"

"It's a long story Love, and we need to talk. We've missed you almost as much as you've missed us."

Luna continued where Harry left off. "Harry and I are engaged. W-we'd l-like you to j-join us. Harry loves you as much as he loves me, but we need to talk. I-I'm willing t-to s-share, Hermione."

It took Hermione a few minutes to process this. _'Harry and Luna are engaged and they want me in as well?'_ "Um, this is a little sudden, isn't it? I mean, wow, how would that work? I've been in love with Harry for years, but never thought he loved me more than as a sister. I'd hoped of course… wow! Harry?"

"It's true Hermione, Luna and I would like you to join us in a three-way marriage. Of course I'd understand if you don't want to…" He got down on one knee and asked, "Hermione Jane Granger, would you consent to be my wife, to love me as much as I love you and to share with Luna Selene Lovegood?"

"Hermione's mind was in a whirl. What to say? _'Of course, say yes, idiot!'_ her inner voice scolded. "YES!" she shouted as that was the time her mum and dad walked into the room with a bewildered look on their faces.

"Yes? Yes what, Hermione," Emma asked.

Dan was afraid what that meant, but had demurred to his wife on that decision.

"Harry asked me to join Luna in marriage to him, and I said yes!"

"But Harry, is that legal?" Emma asked.

Luna answered. "In the wizard world it is. A man or woman can have as many mates as they can support. Usually it isn't done, but it's still allowed."

"Usually the marriage wouldn't work properly since one or the other of the trio wouldn't get along or jealousy would create problems, so it's fairly rare. Also, in the wizarding world, there is no divorce. Once married, forever married. But the bond, usually takes care of that. If the bond forms, the mates are compatible and the marriage takes place. If no bond forms, no marriage should take place. The goblins explained it to me while we were at Gringotts. How do you think I knew when Hermione was in danger? We'd bonded years ago but didn't realise it. The same with Luna; I felt the bond form months ago, but didn't recognise it until recently. Believe me, all three of us are very compatible."

First Hermione, then Emma and Dan slowly came to realise what Harry had told them. Hermione was beaming, and Emma smiled. Dan just looked bewildered. "But, but you're all too young to marry," Dan proclaimed, hoping to derail this before it took on a life of it's own.

"Well, technically no, we're not. The age of consent for marriage is sixteen in Britain and in Canada it's eighteen without the parents' consent or sixteen with the parents' consent. Luna and I are going to wait until she's sixteen, so Hermione will be eighteen by then."

"Next year, in other words," Dan said.

"That's correct. In any case, we're in the middle of a war, I don't think it's a good idea to distract ourselves right now." Harry replied.

"Can you wait, Hermione?" Emma asked? "Can you wait here?"

"Mum, I can wait, but not here. Harry needs me. Luna needs me. I can't do anything to help from here."

Dan and Emma had thrashed this problem out last night. Dan had lain awake for hours, trying to figure a way to compromise, but couldn't think of anything. Harry's assertion that she wouldn't be directly involved in the fighting might be the best he could hope for. Finally. He nodded his head in defeat. I guess we'll give you our blessing to return, but you have to promise to not get involved in any actual fighting. We'll allow you to defend yourself, but not go on any raids or provocations."

Hermione thought about that for a moment, and grinning, accepted. "Yes, I'll agree to that. Harry?"

Harry thought a moment, viewing the agreement from all angles. "Yes, that's acceptable to me too. Luna?"

Luna readily agreed, in fact was enthusiastic. "It sounds like a wonderful arrangement Harry, Hermione. We'll keep Hermione safe to research while we take out any Death Eaters we encounter. Not that we'll go looking for them, but Harry seems to attract them… oops."

Dan and Emma didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean, Harry seems to attract them?" Dan asked, politely.

"I guess it's time I told you the prophecy. Not that Luna or I believe it, but Voldemort and Dumbledore do, and that's key. It no longer matters if it's a true prophecy or not, it will be treated as if it's true. He then repeated the prophecy:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

They all gasped at that. Hermione was the first to react. "Harry, that sounds like something Professor Trelawney would come up with and you know what I think of that old fraud."

"Actually, according to Dumbledore, that's exactly who came up with it. Someone overheard the first part and passed it on to Voldemort. According to Dumbledore, it could have been Neville, or me and since he 'marked' me, I'm supposed to be the one to defeat Voldemort. The goblins think it's just Dumbledore trying to manipulate me for his own purposes, and I'm inclined to believe them."

"Dumbledore? Your headmaster? Why would he do that?" Emma asked, confused.

The goblins think he's trying to orchestrate my death so he can claim to defeat Voldemort and run the wizarding world the way he wants to. They think Dumbledore is as dark as Voldemort."

"And what do you think, Harry?" Dan asked. "Do you think for yourself or do you let others think for you?"

Harry turned red at that. "Of course I think for myself. How dare you…" Luna had grabbed his hand and he calmed down immediately. "Sorry Dan, I didn't mean to blow up, but I guess it's a fair question."

Hermione and Emma had watched amazed at how Luna could calm Harry, with just a touch.

"I think the answer is somewhere in-between. Yes, the headmaster is trying to control me, I can see how he's used me over the years, but do I think he's dark? No, I think he's an old man that has lost touch with reality and overthinks things. I don't trust him, but so far I don't hate him. I think he's utterly convinced that I have to die to fulfill the prophecy. Well, I'm not going to accommodate him. It'll be a cold day in Hell, before I let him move me about as his pawn again."

"Good answer, son," Dan replied. "I like you already, you've got guts."

"Hermione dear, I don't want you going back to Hogwarts until you've fully recovered. Can you promise me that?" Emma pleaded.

"All right Mum. I'm too weak to be much use to anyone right now anyway. Maybe in a month?"

"We'll see, dear."

"We should let you rest now. Eat. You need to build up your strength. We'll be back tomorrow," Dan told her.

"Yes Daddy."

…

The rest of August went by quickly with Harry and Luna visiting every day. They could see the improvement by the end of the month, and looked forward to her return. Emma and Dan decided to stay in Canada until the end of the war, and made Hermione, Harry and Luna promise to visit during the holidays.

On August 30th, Harry and Luna left for home, after a teary goodbye from the Grangers.

…

HPATLOI


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna/Hermione, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter thirteen: Darkness Falls on Hogwarts, Part 1**

The Hogwarts Express sat quietly waiting; its scarlet steam engine softly panting in preparation for the dash to Hogwarts. Ten-thirty saw the first of the students board the train and platform 9 and 3/4 at King's Cross Station was abuzz with old friends reuniting and new first years nervously waiting to board.

As the station clock approached eleven, there was a last minute flurry of activity as students boarded and late arrivals rushed to secure a space on the train.

Harry and Luna, along with Neville and Susan were among the late arrivals and casually boarded the train at two minutes to eleven. Xeno Lovegood, Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom had escorted their charges safely to the station and as the whistle blew at eleven, and the train started to roll, they waved goodbye to their children. The train pulled out and quickly accelerated north, weaving through the tangle of tracks leading from the station.

In the last car, the quartet had found them an empty compartment and settled in. Harry quickly waved his wand and locked the door. Luna supplied the silencing charm and Susan set a notice-me-not charm. Neville closed the curtains and the serious discussions began.

Harry and Luna brought Neville and Susan up to speed regarding Hermione, omitting the attempted suicide. "She'll be here with us in a month or so when she fully recovers. Meanwhile I've hired a private tutor from the Canadian school to keep her current. She'll know what she needs to know by messages I'll send her. I've already sent her the course books for this year. We would have stayed there with her, but we couldn't abandon you two with Voldemort back."

Luna picked up the story. "We think we know where Voldemort is hiding."

This elicited a startled gasp from Susan. "What, you've discovered where he hides? We must tell Auntie."

"No, not yet. I have to be sure. In any case, it's a difficult place to trap him. It has too many places to hide or escape from. When we figure a way to lessen the risk, I'll tell your Aunt Amelia then. I'm not foolish enough to face him alone, and I don't want the Aurors to lose anyone either," Harry told them.

"The biggest problem is whom do we trust? I trust you three and Hermione, but it thins out pretty fast after that."

"What about Hannah," Susan ventured. "She's my best friend… aside from Neville of course," she amended with a giggle.

Luna piped up. "There were a lot of people in the DA. Some of them should be trustworthy."

"They'll be good for back up but we need people we can trust to spread the word in case of a surprise attack by Death Eaters. I know most of the people in Gryffindor and Luna knows Ravenclaw. Susan, is there anyone in Hufflepuff that's any good, besides the ones in the DA?"

Susan had to think about that. "I can't think of anybody that isn't already in the DA, and Hannah has been pretty good in the DA."

"Luna piped up. Ravenclaw has been pretty mean to me, so I'm not sure I trust anyone there now. Penelope Clearwater was good, but she's gone now. Cho Chang might be a possibility, but leave Marietta Edgecombe out. We know we definitely can't trust her. Maybe Lisa Turpin and Su Li."

"Good girl. Any of the boys?"

"Probably Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. Oh, Padma Patil and her sister in Gryffindor, Parvati."

"Too bad Cedric died, I'd have trusted him with my life. In Gryffindor, leave out the Creevey brothers. They're too loose-lipped, the twins would be good, but they're gone. Seamus I don't trust, but Dean Thomas would be good," Neville piped up.

"What about the teachers? Anyone we can trust?" Harry asked.

"No, they all report to the Headmaster. And I don't trust him," Luna replied forcefully.

"What? You don't trust Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

"Tell him Harry, they deserve to know," Luna prodded.

Harry then related how the Headmaster had manipulated and controlled him for years, finishing with the alleged prophecy. "We don't even know if that's the real prophecy, that's only what Dumbledore told me, and I don't trust him."

The train sped on and the discussions continued, focusing on what they needed to learn in a fight with Death Eaters. "Dumbledore promised me proper training this year. I'll see if I can get him to train you three as well. If not, I'll train you myself from what Dumbledore teaches me. Remember, Hermione will be joining us later, but she's not to take part in any fights we initiate. We'll train her, but she can't be involved the way we will be. She'll be our main researcher. It has to be that way, I promised her parents."

"What about the Slytherins?" Susan asked. Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass don't hang with the bad element. Both pretty much keep to themselves."

"Well, I'll keep an open mind about them, but most of the Slytherins are bad news. If Draco gives us any trouble this year, I'll hex his bits into the next century. You know, most of the Slytherins have Death Eaters for parents. Don't trust any of them, and we'll watch Tracy and Daphne closely this year."

…..

The train rolled on and the quartet settled into a comfortable doze, with Luna cuddled closely into Harry's chest and Susan into Neville's.

Harry wondered who the prefects were as he half expected to be named as one. Not that he really cared of course. He had enough on his mind without worrying about chasing people out of broom closets and taking points for minor infractions. Hermione would have been right in her element and he knew she expected to be made Head Girl next year.

Sirius. Harry knew Sirius would have been frantic that he hadn't kept in contact with him over the summer. He'd have to send Hedwig with a note as soon as he finished with the welcoming feast. He should have asked Susan if her Aunt had managed to re-open Sirius' case yet.

Then there was the problem with Dumbledore. He'd learn soon enough that Harry and Luna were engaged and probably already knew that he was emancipated. Harry smiled as the implications of that future conversation took place.

He wondered how he could sleep without Luna beside him nightly. He had gotten used to his fiancée snuggled up tightly behind him at night. The Grangers had allowed them to sleep together, knowing that they were engaged, but had forbidden Hermione to join them when she returned from the hospital. He did get a fair bit of snogging time with Hermione and Luna as they spent time daily in her room studying.

…

As the train rolled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station, Harry and Luna joined Neville and Susan in the throng exiting the carriages. Looking for the Thestral pulled carriages, they found one and climbed aboard. On the way to the castle, Harry wondered why he hadn't seen Malfoy or his two followers thus far. Malfoy was always good for a sarcastic comment or two. Well, thank Merlin for small mercies.

Luna was much more nervous. Being in Ravenclaw had always been a bit of a trial and this year, it could go bad very quickly.

Harry noted the nervousness and squeezed her hand in support. "What's wrong Love," he asked.

"Oh, I'm just a bit worried about what will happen in my house this year. Some of the girls are sure to be annoyed that I'm engaged to you. They can be pretty mean," she sighed.

"Then let's nip that right in the bud before it becomes a problem. You will be sitting with me in the Great Hall and I'll warn the Ravenclaws that any actions they take against you will be dealt with by me, and they won't like what happens. The rings will protect you from any spells they try."

"I'll miss not sleeping with you Harry," she said softly.

Susan heard that and goggled. "You two have been sleeping together?" she whispered. "Your dad is okay with that?"

"Oh yes. We've been sleeping together all summer, even at the Grangers. We are engaged, you know," she replied.

"Well yes, I know that, but it's unusual to share a bed out of marriage. I mean, not many would chance that. Most parents wouldn't allow it."

Neville snorted at that. "Susan, Mr. Lovegood knows that they are bonded. Do you really think he would try and keep them apart?"

"Oh, I forgot about the bond. So, did you bond with Hermione as well?"

"Just the initial bond, we haven't completed it yet. We have to, um, well… ah, have sex before the bond is complete." Harry turned a bit pink at that admission.

"So you and Luna have…?"

Luna replied with a dreamy look. "Oh, yes, Harry's an excellent lover, his wand…" Harry clamped a hand over her mouth at that, turning a bright red.

"Luna! Don't advertise! That's between you and me."

"Oh poo, Harry, you're no fun. I think it's natural to make love with someone you are truly compatible with."

Harry turned a deeper red, if that was possible and turned away from the two friends who managed to laugh at his predicament.

Luna just pulled him closer, and snogged him until he relaxed into the kiss.

…

Arriving at the castle, they entered the Great Hall, Harry urging Luna to sit with him. To Harry's surprise, Neville guided Susan to a seat beside him and across from Harry and Luna. Eyes followed them to the unusual seating arrangement and not a few girls noticed that Luna now had an engagement ring on her finger.

This brought a sneer from the Slytherin table and Pansy Parkinson's voice could be heard remarking how Loony must have used an almost lethal dose of love potion on Potter to get that ring. Snickers could be heard from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table at that remark.

Harry, deciding to nip this in the bud right away, before it became a problem, stood and calmly addressed the crowd. "Luna is my betrothed and if anyone gives her any problems over this, they won't like the consequences. I will protect her with every bit of my magic." A bright flare of magic surrounded the duo as he said this. "We are bonded, and most should know what that means. Any interference with a bond will be answered with a challenge to duel. And, as the head of Potter House, it will be a duel to the death!"

The hall quieted dramatically at that announcement. Even the Headmaster was stunned. Snape was about to say something when the Headmaster put a hand on his shoulder, warning him not to speak.

Harry sat down and waited. Eventually, the hall resumed its normal sounds. Nothing further was said but Harry could feel the glances and outright staring at the couple.

"Well said Harry," Neville whispered. "That should keep the peace."

"Don't be too sure," Susan remarked. "I don't like the looks some of those Slytherins are giving you. Malfoy looks like he just ate a lemon."

Harry looked at the ponce and sure enough, a look of pure hate and loathing was present on his face.

Strangely enough, Daphne and Tracy almost had smiles on their faces, but quickly hid them when they saw him looking their way.

After the welcoming remarks by the Headmaster and the sorting of the first years, the feast began, and everybody was too occupied to notice the scowl on Snape's face or the look of concern on the Headmaster's.

When the last of the food was gone, the Headmaster made his usual announcement about the forbidden forest and the posted list by Argus Filch. "Prefects will please guide the first years to their common rooms, and Mr. Potter, I'd like to see you in my office."

"Here it comes. Luna, I'd like you to accompany me. He needs to know about us."

"Of course Harry, but don't you think he got the idea from your speech?"

"Well, I'd like to expand on it a bit more. He may think that being in a different house will keep you from me, but he's mistaken if he thinks that."

As they made their way to the Headmaster's office, Professor Snape accosted them. "The Heamaster requested only Mr. Potter's presence, Miss Lovegood, so you will return to your common room." He grabbed her roughly to push her away from Harry and promptly found himself crashing into a wall with Harry's wand at his throat.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my fiancée again Professor," he said dangerously. I would be quite within my rights to challenge you to a duel."

"You arrogant brat, who do you think you are? I'll have you expelled for that!" he sneered.

"I don't think so Professor. As the head of House Potter and an emancipated wizard, I have a duty to protect my betrothed. And I will defend and protect her! Since this meeting is none of your business, I suggest you leave us alone."

"I don't think so, Potter, we'll see what the Headmaster says about your arrogant attitude. And as for Miss Lovegood; that will be ten points from Ravenclaw and fifty points from Gryffindor."

"I think not, Professor Snape," a familiar voice said behind them. McGonagall had just come upon the confrontation and had watched as it played out. Certainly her young Lion had changed recently. She would be shocked to find out how much he had changed. "I saw the whole thing, Severus, and I find it somewhat disturbing that you would manhandle a child. I shall be speaking to the Headmaster about your shocking display of temper.

"I shall escort the pair to the Headmaster's office myself, and you should return to wherever you need to be this evening." And with that, she guided the pair to the Headmaster's office, leaving a fuming Severus Snape plotting revenge on the pair.

Entering the Headmaster's office after knocking and being granted entrance, Minerva greeted Albus and informed him of Snape's less than cordial actions toward her charges. "I believe you wished to speak to Mr. Potter, Headmaster? Mr. Potter insisted on bringing Miss Lovegood with him."

"Very well, Minerva, you may leave us now. This is a matter that is best conducted in private."

Minerva sniffed and turned to exit. "Oh, and Mr. Potter, if there's anything I can do to help you and your betrothed, don't hesitate to ask." And with that, she left and closed the door.

"Please have a seat Harry, Luna. I'd like to discuss where you were this summer. It seems you were not at your relatives' place and nobody seemed to be able to find you."

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I didn't wish to be found. Gringotts contacted me with instructions to see them about my inheritance. I am now confirmed as the head of House Potter and as a Lord, have been granted emancipation."

Albus had been afraid that would happen, despite all his attempts to prevent just that. "Ah, Harry, why would you want to be emancipated, you're still so young and that entails so many responsibilities. You should rescind that and enjoy the rest of your childhood. And what's this about being betrothed. You are much too young to marry, and Miss Lovegood, even younger."

"Headmaster, I respectfully disagree on all these points," Harry said calmly, only because Luna was holding his hand. Luna and I have fully bonded and as the head of House Potter, it is my right to take a wife. I have now faced Voldemort far more often than any other wizard and intend to protect my friends and beloved. I would like to request a change of house for Luna, so I may better protect her. Also, I have bonded with Hermione and she will also be my wife when she becomes of age. It is in your best interest to accommodate us with this request as I fully intend to do whatever it takes to protect them both. Hermione will return in a month or two when she has fully healed. Right now, she is safe and out of the country."

This was disturbing to the Headmaster. Harry had evidently grown a backbone recently and had removed himself from his control. Remembering what Harry had done to his office when last they met, he decided to tread carefully. "Harry, I can't change where the sorting hat has placed Miss Lovegood, but I assure you she is perfectly safe.

Luna snorted at that. "Safe, Headmaster? Do you know what they do to me each year? It takes me days to find all my belongings and some of them I've never found. Some have been destroyed and I'm ridiculed within my own house, even though my marks place me at the top percentile of the student population. Only Hermione scores higher than me, so yes, I'd like to be resorted."

"You might be placed back in Ravenclaw if the hat resorts you, you realize; or maybe in Hufflepuff, or even Slytherin. What would you do then?"

"If she were to be placed in Slytherin, I'd remove her and myself from school. As my betrothed, I have that right and as I've taken and passed my Owls, there would be nothing you or the Ministry could do about it."

…

HPATLOI


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna/Hermione, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

_Summary_: _Luna comforts Harry after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries._

**Chapter fourteen: Darkness Falls on Hogwarts, Part 2**

Dumbledore realized that Harry could do just as he stated and remove himself and Ms. Lovegood from Hogwarts. He couldn't have that, but was seriously afraid what the Sorting Hat might say. "Ah, well, Mr. Potter, if you are willing to take a chance, let's see what the hat has to say. If the hat decides against your wishes, I'm afraid there would be nothing I could do."

Harry looked at Luna; she nodded slightly and he agreed.

Albus placed the hat on Luna's head and hoped for the best.

There was a moment of silence while the hat considered. A soft whisper in Luna's head asked: "Really, Ms. Lovegood, you are brilliant enough to stay in Ravenclaw, but I sense you would not be entirely happy or safe there. Your loyalty would seem to put you in Hufflepuff and that would be my next suggestion."

Luna's face darkened for a moment while she considered this possibility. "NO!" she explosively replied. "I need to be with Harry, that's the only way I can protect him!"

The hat almost smirked. "Perhaps I should be resorting Mr. Potter then. I could place him in Ravenclaw with you. You know he could have been sorted into any of the houses during his first year."

Luna fairly growled at the hat. "It had better be Gryffindor if you know what's good for you, you tatty piece of excrement! If you move Harry to Ravenclaw, that would leave his other bonded alone in Gryffindor. That had better not happen!"

The headmaster had heard her comment and was startled. _'She must be referring to Ms. Granger,'_ he thought. _'When did Harry bond with Ms. Granger?'_

Harry took that opportunity to speak. "Luna, uh, you musn't…"

"Harry, he needs to know! Hermione needs to be with both of us, that's the only way we can keep her safe too."

"What's going on, Mr. Potter? Is Ms. Granger bonded with you as well as Ms. Lovegood?" Albus was now quickly rethinking his plans.

"What if I moved all of you to Slytherin?" the hat smirked.

"How about if I burn your worthless patched arse?" Luna smirked back.

"Now, now, no need to get testy, Ms. Lovegood," the hat whispered. "I can see you do indeed have the courage to fit in Gryffindor, although with the exception of Ms. Granger, who also should have been sorted into Ravenclaw, you're much smarter than the rest of the Gryffindors."

Finally, with much grumbling, the hat sorted Luna into Gryffindor. "It might actually work, but I hesitate to second guess myself. Just as Mr. Potter properly belonged in Slytherin, you and Ms. Granger belong in Ravenclaw, but I'll accede to your wishes," the hat spoke.

"Very well, Ms. Lovegood, I'll have an elf move your belongings. Well, Mr. Potter? Is Ms. Granger bonded to you?" Albus asked once again.

"Yes, Headmaster, we bonded years ago, but have only recently figured it out. Hermione will be joining us as soon as her parents allow it; probably in a month."

Albus nodded and started thinking. _'Ms. Granger follows rules and should be easy to manipulate to control Mr. Potter. Ms. Lovegood may be trickier. I'll have to be careful with this new trio.'_

"I thought Ms. Granger's parents removed her from school. Have they reconsidered?"

Harry decided not to tell Dumbledore anything about Hermione's further injuries. "They've reconsidered, but it was a near thing. Headmaster, we'd like to talk to you about training us properly to fight Voldemort this year."

"We? Mr. Potter?"

"Well me, of course, as well as Luna and Hermione. Neville and Susan Bones would also like to join us."

"Neville and Ms. Bones? Do you think that's wise, Mr. Potter? You do realise that Susan's aunt is head for the DMLE and would probably object."

"I've already asked Madam Bones and she's agreeable," Harry stated.

In truth, Madam Bones had grilled him thoroughly before granting his request. Harry had admitted to killing the Death Eaters on both occasions and she had grudgingly admitted that he was a decent fighter. She had even removed the underage tracking on his wand since he was emancipated, but warned that as a considered adult, he bore responsibility for any action he took.

Luna, Neville and Susan however, were not of age and wouldn't be exempted. Magic for them would be restricted to school as usual. Harry tried to extend it to Luna, since she was his betrothed, but Amelia refused.

"Until you marry, Mr. Potter, she is not exempt," Madam Bones had replied.

"I think Professor Flitwick might consent to train you in dueling; he was an undefeated Grand Master Dueler before he joined our staff. I'll ask him," Albus said kindly. "Now off to bed, it's almost curfew. Oh, and Mr. Potter, since I was unable to contact you this summer, I have your OWL results and a Prefect badge for you. Congratulations, you did very well on your exams. Ms. Lovegood, once again you've topped your house in your end of year exams."

"Thank you, Professor," they both replied. In truth, Harry didn't want to be a prefect, but it could be useful in order to keep Malfoy and others in check. Taking Luna's hand, he guided her to the Gryffindor dorms.

It had been a long day and after entering the Gryffindor common room, he introduced Luna to her new housemates.

Seamus was the first to notice Luna and commented. "What's going on Harry? Why is Looney here?"

Harry turned a cold eye on the unfortunate boy, as the room suddenly got deathly still. "Mr. Finnegan," he intoned, I will have you address my betrothed by her proper name, or you will see what I was referring to at the welcoming supper."

Seamus gulped and apologised. "Sorry Luna, but what are you doing in the Gryffindor common room?"

"I've been resorted into Gryffindor, Seamus, I had a long conversation with the Sorting Hat and threatened to… Well, you don't need to know, but I was placed with my fiancée." She was grinning happily as smiles broke out in the room. The girls, of course, wanted to see the ring and there were gasps of surprise and a few jealous looks from the assembled girls. Some wondered where Hermione was and Harry had to explain that she was with her parents, recovering from injuries.

"Hermione will join us in about a month," he stated, not wanting to further complicate matters by admitting she was also betrothed to him.

Lavender, trust her gossiping soul, asked the question that had been on every girls' mind. "But Harry, we all thought you and Hermione would marry."

Harry growled to himself. _'Well, that went well. Now the fat's in the fire.'_ "Hermione is also engaged to me, but don't spread it around!"

The uproar that ensued was finally broken when Neville fired off a noisemaker spell.

"Two wives, Harry?" someone asked. "How is that legal?"

"Ah, must be a muggleborn that asked that," Harry answered. "In the magical world, it's perfectly legal, limited only by what a marriage bond will accept and what the wizard can afford. A witch also can have more than one husband, but it's very rare and there are some restrictions on that. Look it up in Magical Bondings that is in the library."

With that, Harry asked Parvati to escort Luna to her new quarters with the other fifth year girls. He kissed Luna goodnight and they both retired. Sleep was not to come to either of them however, and after hours of tossing and turning, Luna crept down to the common room, hoping to sneak up to Harry's bed. In the dim light of the dying fireplace, she froze as she spotted someone sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs. "Luna?" a soft whisper asked.

"H-Harry?" and she flew to his arms. "I couldn't sleep without you."

"I have the same trouble, Love," he replied softly. "I've been down here for hours, trying to figure out a way to get up to you without setting off the alarms."

"Silly boy," she cooed. "We'll just use your bed then."

Quietly sneaking back up to the sixth year boy's dorm, the pair quickly slipped into Harry's bed, sealing the curtains and casting a silencing spell.

Luna was too wound up to sleep after spooning against Harry's back and continued to toss and turn. Finally giving up all pretense of sleep, she shed her sleepwear and found Harry had the same idea. "Harry love, lie back," she commanded softly.

The covers had been thrown back and as Harry lay back in the darkness, he felt Luna's soft lips kissing his forehead, then his ear: her tongue delving into it before trailing down to his neck. He moaned softly under her ministrations as she worked her way down his body, nipping lightly at each of his nipples and kissing his flat stomach. Her tongue delved briefly into his bellybutton before lightly licking his thighs. He trembled as she kissed each sensitive spot until her wandering lips found his erect manhood. A quick swipe with her tongue at the head and a loud groan escaped his lips. Sensing the effect she had on him, her small hands wrapped around his penis. She pumped it experimentally a few times before licking around the shaft. Not satisfied with that, she took him fully into her mouth, her tongue swirling wickedly around, teasing, never still. She sucked and slurped until she felt he was close. Then she slowed down, letting him recover.

"L-Luna! My turn. I…"

"Soon, my love. I want to play a bit more first." She resumed her close attention to his wand, slurping and deep-throating him happily until he was close to climaxing once more before relaxing. Harry was nearly incoherent by now and needed release. Luna abruptly sat astride him, quickly plunging his manhood all the way into her waiting vagina. Panting heavily, he rose up to meet her thrusts and soon they were teetering on the brink of release. "Slow down, Love," she admonished. "I want it to last."

They paused with Harry sunk deeply into her heat. He could feel her walls contracting with the beat of her heart and she leaned forward, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. When they'd relaxed enough again, the two lovers resumed, bringing each other to the edge, time and again before it became too much and the long denied release overcame them both. Harry was glad for the silencing spells, as Luna proved to be a screamer, calling his name over and over, along with a few choice guttural expletives.

Finally sated, they curled up together, Harry pulling the covers over them and promptly fell asleep. It was nearly five AM. Fortunately it was Saturday and they could sleep in.

….

That night, thousands of miles away, Hermione had a very vivid dream and awoke with wet knickers. She looked at the clock and determined it was only nine PM. She'd only been asleep for less than an hour. Somehow, she felt that Harry and Luna had intruded in her dreams in a most naughty way.

….

In London at a dark abandoned building, Voldemort sat straight up in bed, rubbing his head from a blinding headache. He was only just recovered from the pain of being thrown out of Potter's head a few months ago and now it seemed the brat had done something to restart the pain again. He'd have to see Severus about strengthening his pain potions.

The next day, he called one of his lesser Death Eaters to round up a team to test the defenses of Hogsmeade. Just a quick foray, killing as many as they could in as short a time as possible before aurors showed up. This would get the old fools attention and show him that he was still a major force, and by striking close to Hogwarts, he'd put fear into those that dared defy him.

He'd been gathering forces from the rest of Europe for months and had plans to move on France next. When he controlled Europe, he'd be strong enough to take on America… Perhaps Canada would be a suitable testing ground. Sparsely populated and a good jumping off place to take on the decadent Americans. He'd need more troops though and the Imperious curse on a few selected heads of government should enable him to control a large army of muggles.

As his grandiose plans took shape, he realized the fly in the ointment was still Potter and Dumbledore. First things first, teach the brat and the old fool a lesson! He'd lost some good people lately and they would pay for their presumption that they could defeat him.

…

HPATLOI


	15. Chapter 15 Hermione Returns

**Harry Potter and the Loss of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and locations belong to JKR and her agents, I'm only playing in her sandbox._

_Rated: M for violence, language and sexual situations._

_Ships: Harry/Luna/Hermione, Neville/Susan_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy_

_Warning: Major character deaths throughout this story._

_A/N: This is an AU look at what might have happened during and after the battle in the DOM._

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Hermione Returns**

Harry awoke just before noon and fuzzily reached for his glasses. His arm seemed to be trapped underneath something and there seemed to be a weight on his chest. In fact his nose twitched as a cascade of hair, dusky blond hair it seemed, obscured his vision. He sneezed, waking a very naked and comfortable Luna spread across him, one leg intertwined with his.

"Mmmf, don't move Harry," she murmured softly. "I like it here and you keep me warm and comfortable." She snuggled even closer, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Harry remembered the night before and sighed. "Luna love, I have to use the loo."

"Don't be long Harry, I'd like a replay of last night," she giggled.

"Aren't you hungry, Luna?"

"Hungry for you, my love," she replied.

A loud growl from Harry caused the petite blond to giggle. Hurry up lover boy, I want at least two orgasms before lunch!"

* * *

Hermione was writhing in bed, in the throes of an intense dream. At least she thought it was a dream after she awoke, her knickers soaked and a very pleasant feeling in her nether regions. _'Gods,'_ she thought. _'Harry and Luna are affecting my dreams now!'_

There was no point in sleeping now; she was fully awake. The remnants of the dream still disturbed her. Would Harry fulfill her long time fantasy as her dream insisted he had done to Luna? She blushed at the thought. It was time to return to Hogwarts, although convincing her mum and dad would be a problem.

Looking at the clock, she groaned, it was only 10 PM. Counting forwards, she figured it must be 6 AM tomorrow at Hogwarts. _'Drat! Now how to go back to sleep?'_ She wondered.

* * *

As the days passed, Hogwarts settled down into it's routine of classes and homework. Luna, still a year behind Harry, was given a schedule that allowed her to slowly catch up to Harry if she worked hard. Extra tuition was fitted in and she found she had less free time than ever before. She had been initially sorted into Ravenclaw because she was smart, but that alone wouldn't have allowed her to skip a year. Harry didn't like that he seemed to only see her at meal time and late at night or early morning. He could tell that she was applying herself ferociously to all her classes and in fact was doing brilliantly, but was completely exhausted when she went to bed. After the first night of sleeping with Harry, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and although they still occasionally shared Harry's bed, she didn't have the energy to do much more than snuggle. Evenings would find her pouring over books, writing furiously and snapping at anyone that interrupted her (Harry excepted). Harry could see that it was wearing her down and decided enough was enough.

"Luna my love, You'll burn yourself out at the rate you're going. Please don't try to catch up to me so fast. Slow down, we have lots of time…"

Luna, looking a bit haggard, replied, "Harry, sweetie, It's only for a couple more months. I'm already almost finished the course work for my year and should be ready to take my OWL's by Christmas."

"I don't like that we hardly ever see each other, Luna. I don't even see you on weekends, you're buried in books and tuned everyone out. Please slow down, I miss you."

Tears formed in her eyes, but a determined look told Harry that she wouldn't give up. "I have to do this, Harry. I won't be much help if I'm a year behind you and Hermione. By the way, have you heard anything from Hermione yet?"

"Um, no, I think she mentioned that her parents were resisting, but she was pushing hard to return."

* * *

At that moment, Hermione had finally broken through her parents resistance and was quietly jumping for joy in her room. _'YES! At last! I've just turned seventeen last month, so I'm considered an adult in Britain. Oh, I hope I haven't missed too much classwork. Mum and Dad took a lot more convincing than I thought, but soon I'll see Harry and Luna again.'_

As her thoughts turned to Hogwarts, Emma and Dan worried about their daughter. "Dan, are you sure about letting her go? I couldn't bear losing her in a fight with those awful people."

"Sweetheart, I'm as unsure as you. Yes it's a risk, but look what happened when we took her away from her friends. We almost lost her. I'd rather have Harry by her side to keep her focused; you know they love each other, even with Luna involved. She's loved him for a long time, well before Luna entered his life. She'll be fine, I'm sure Harry and Luna will protect her, in fact, much better than we could."

Tears glistened in Emma's eyes as she reluctantly agreed with Dan. "Well, I guess all we can do is pray for her. Can you pick up the tickets for her at the travel agent today? Vancouver to Edinburgh should take her close, but we'll have to let Harry know and probably Headmaster Dumbledore. How do we do that?"

As if on command, Hedwig tapped on the kitchen window, startling them. "What on earth? Hedwig? How…"

Dan let her in and provided water and food. She had a letter and appeared quite exhausted. Taking the letter, Dan read a note from Luna that seemed eerily prescient. "She says it's time Hermione returned. Send her to London and she can floo to Hogsmeade. Harry will pick her up there. She also says that she understands our concerns and will protect her through their bond. Once she accepts Harry's ring, she will have a level of protection that most others don't. It will deflect most curses, but Harry will make sure that she isn't exposed to anything bad. We'll both be able to look out for her."

Emma sighed with relief. "It's something Dan, It's not everything, but it sounds like she'll be protected. God, I hope that maniac and his followers are defeated soon!"

Dan smiled as he too felt a bit of pressure lift. He agreed with his wife, but they'd miss their daughter as they always did when she went off to school. He quickly composed a note to send back with Hedwig, but found her asleep on the perch they'd installed for her. "Well, we'll send this note back as soon as she's fit to travel. What do you think, Make the reservation for the Friday so that she arrives on the weekend?"

"Yes, that sounds best. Hermione!" she called.

"Yes Mum," came the reply and a few seconds later, Hermione stepped into the kitchen. "Oh! Hedwig's here. When did she arrive?"

"A few minutes ago. We were just talking about making travel arrangements for you when she tapped on the window. Luna wrote," she replied, handing the letter to her daughter.

Quickly reading the note, she broke into a huge smile. "When can I go?" she squealed.

"Your father will make the arrangements today for a flight on Friday. You'll have to pack…" But Hermione was already wheeling and running for her bedroom.

"Oh, I have so much to do, and only four days to do it! There's barely enough time."

"Well, we could always delay it a week," Dan teased.

"NO!" she almost shouted. "I'll be ready," and disappeared into her bedroom.

"Don't tease her Dan," Emma scolded gently. "She's excited enough already."

Friday morning arrived and Hermione was still in a panic. "Oh no! I'm sure I've forgotten something!"

"Dear," Emma soothed, "You have all the important things: your wand, clothes, documentation and schoolbooks. Now calm down and think. Crookshanks is in his travel cage. You have some Galleons left over from last term, so I'll suggest you stop by Gringotts for a bit more. Anything else you can buy or send for."

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and thought. "My summer homework! I'll need that," and she scoured the room and finally came up with the parchment along with her favourite quill and supplies. "Thank Merlin, I would have been lost without that."

"Now dear, I'm sure you could have remembered all that you'd done over the summer. Harry and Luna will make sure to keep you up-to-date and you be sure to keep us informed on what really happens this year. I mean it!" Dan reminder his daughter.

"Yes Daddy," she sighed. "I'll remember. I'll have to find a way to use the muggle post from Hogwarts though. I think Professor McGonagall mentioned they have a special muggle post box in Hogsmeade."

* * *

Soon it was time to go and the trio rode the BMW back to Vancouver International Airport and Hermione searched for the International Departures Portkey station. Harry had described the location and Hermione kissed her parents and bid them farewell. Presenting her travel documents, wand and payment, she was soon whirling away, landing with a rude thump at Heathrow. It seemed to be early afternoon and a check of the local time confirmed it was 3 PM Friday.

"Not used to Portkeys dear?" a friendly woman asked as she assisted Hermione to her feet, untangling her luggage which had tripped her.

"Erm, thank you, no I've only travelled by Portkey once before and it wasn't pleasant."

"Well, not to worry dear, We'll have you sorted in a moment. May I see your travel documents please," the customs woman requested. "Ah, they seem to be in order. Destination?"

"Hogwarts, or at least Hogsmeade," Hermione replied.

"Well you can't do that from here, but there is a floo behind that luggage carousel. Ask for Mandy Williams. Which year are you, the term has already started over a month ago."

"I'm a sixth year, but I've been ill, so I have a bit to catch up," Hermione replied to the chatty woman.

"Off you go then, good luck."

Hermione made her way to the appointed luggage carousel and asked for Mandy. Presently an older woman came out from the back and introduced herself.

"Hello Ms. Williams, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm supposed to travel to Hogsmeade in Scotland."

"Well, Miss Granger, I need to see your wand. Security, you know. We usually only send people to Hogsmeade at beginning of term. You're a little late."

Hermione blushed lightly and showed her wand. "I've been ill and was unable to start on schedule."

"No worries, that'll be four galleons. It's cheaper from downtown, but there is the added expense of government taxes from here."

Hermione paid the fee and soon found herself, Crookshanks and luggage at Hogsmeade's The Three Broomsticks pub.

Looking around, she found the pub just starting to fill with regulars. Madam Rosmerta greeted her and helped brush her off.

"Miss Granger, welcome back! Mr. Potter is expecting you but will not be here until classes are out. Have a seat, he should be here within the hour. Can I get you something? Here, let me shrink your luggage for you. Bother to have to trip over it in here when the pub fills up."

"Thank you… not Crookshanks and his carrier though. I don't think he'd appreciate that," she giggled. "A butterbeer would be nice, thank you."

As she settled down, facing the door, she spied the large figure of Hagrid. She waved as he spotted her and came over to greet her. "'Ello 'Ermione, thought I din't see you at the feast. Bad business last term, Dumbledore told me. You aright now?"

"I'm fine Hagrid, I'm just waiting for Harry."

"That boy, see he got engaged. Miss Lovegood, she's a right pretty and smart girl… err."

"Yes, I know, Luna's perfect for him, Hagrid. She's my best girl friend."

"Where ya bin, 'Ermione, I heard ya got hurt real bad."

"We moved, Hagrid. Can't tell you where, it was for the safety of my parents and myself. Now that school has started again, I'm back. Had a spot of illness that kept me away from start of term."

They continued to talk, catching up on the latest gossip until finally Hagrid had to leave. As soon as he left for some shopping, Hermione started to worry that Harry might not arrive. However, promptly at four, the door opened and Hermione's throat caught as Harry walked in. She just barely restrained herself from flying into his arms, but it was a near thing. She squealed a greeting and pounced on him, kissing him soundly.

"Harry," she breathed softly. "I can't tell you how much I've ached to see you!"

Harry smiled in delight at seeing his first love again. "We missed you too. Here's Luna, she's been dying to see you as well."

Luna tightly hugged the bushy-haired witch and tearfully greeted her. "Hermione, we really missed you. Come, you must be exhausted, we'll talk on the way back to Hogwarts."

Once they were back in the school, Professor McGonagall welcomed her back and took her up to her office to get things sorted out. Harry and Luna accompanied her and after a long talk, they made their way to Gryffindor tower. Giving the password, the trio entered.

"Welcome back Hermione!" The students that had finished supper loudly greeted her.

Hermione blushed and notice Luna was wearing Gryffindor robes as well. "Luna? You're in Gryffindor now?"

Luna chucked. "Yes, I had to practically burn the Sorting Hat to convince it to re-sort me here. The Headmaster was quite annoyed. Change and meet us down here. There is one thing Harry has to do before we go down to eat. Harry?"

Harry gulped audibly and ushered the two girls to a quiet corner. "Mione, I promised I would provide protection for you here and since I had wanted to do this anyway… Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione stood in shock. She had not expected this so soon. Slowly a huge grin spread over her face and she leaped into his arms, kissing every available part of him she could reach. "YES, Harry, a thousand times YES!"

Harry then produced an identical ring that was on Luna's finger and placed it on Hermione's left ring finger. The ring glowed and resized to fit, sending it's tendrils of magic into her body. "There you are now also my betrothed and safe. He kissed her ring and the power flared and settled. Luna presented her hand and he kissed that ring as well. When the power flared again, Harry was satisfied that his two girls were properly protected. To ensure it, both girls kissed his ring as well and the bond was almost complete. One more thing had to be done and Harry promised himself to do that lovely chore tonight. "Lets head to the Great Hall and eat," he urged his fiancées.

Hermione goggled at the ring. "T-this r-ring," she stuttered, "it's the same as the one Petunia gave you when I came to get you that day."

"Not quite, Love, Luna has that one. This one is identical, as I had the Goblins fashion it to exactly match my grandmother's ring. It has the same enchantments and you wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Nobody would, probably not even the Goblins. Now come, supper is waiting my two beautiful girls."

Entering the Great Hall, they caused a stir when people noticed Hermione. Lavender and Parvati were the first to see her ring and were initially puzzled until it dawned on them. Then they squealed in delight, rushing to congratulate them.

"Potter, consorting with mudbloods when you're already engaged?" a sneering Draco Malfoy spit. "And I thought you could stoop no lower. Filthy Mudblood!" and he started to pull his wand."

That was as far as he got as Harry fired a powerful stunner at him, knocking him arse -backwards over the Slytherin table where he lay unconscious.

"I warned everyone what would happen if anyone so much as looked sideways at my betrothed! He's lucky I didn't kill him. Next time it will be a duel to the death." Harry was seething as Professor Snape chose the wrong moment to intercede.

"Potter! Fighting in the Great Hall, I'll see you expelled for that!"

"Stuff it, Professor. I'm well within my rights to do that and even more! Now I'd put your wand away if I were you before you get hurt," Harry leveled cooly at the Potions Professor.

Both were seconds away from a full fledged fight when Albus interceded. "Both of you stand down NOW!" he barked. "Severus, Mr. Potter is correct, he has the right as the head of House Potter and an emancipated minor. Mr. Potter, I regret it has come to this, but I must insist that no fighting take place inside the school. There are too many possibilities of stray spells injuring others. I see Miss Granger is back. I'd like a private word with her after dinner in my office." The authority in the command irritated Harry and he determined to be with her when she met with the barmy old coot.

"Yes sir," Hermione answered.

Harry squeezed her hand in support, smiling. She relaxed a bit and sat down. As the hall quieted, he whispered in her ear. "We'll be right beside you. Luna and I don't trust him and we'll make sure that he doesn't try anything."

…

HPATLOI


End file.
